KP: Fall
by lavenderghost
Summary: Post Graduation. Kim is fighting against the return of the Bebes but in doing so leads to a global conspiracy which threatens all of mankind.
1. Prologue

(I do not own Kim Possible. If I did it would still be being aired and there would be even more focus on Drakken and Shego.)

...

Guthrie Schröder checked the data he'd received once again. _It couldn't be right. _He thought. Yet the numbers weren't lying. He'd first checked the system for errors and then had done so repeatedly. It still hadn't changed. Then he'd checked with the Americans, the Russians, the Chinese and even the Indians. None of them could take responsibility. A dark primal fear of the unknown grasped Guthrie. He looked over at his closest co-worker who was absentmindedly chatting away on the phone in French. Guthrie didn't speak French, the entire department he worked in at the European Space Agency spoke English so they tended to use it when speaking to each other unless the person they were speaking to knew their home language. Guthrie considered sharing the information with the French man but the man was still new and this information just gave him such a sense of foreboding that it felt foolish to share it with someone who didn't need to know. _This is nothing to get yourself worked up about. Just relax and inform your supervisor._ He breathed in deeply and contacted his team leader. The woman scared him slightly but it was an irrational fear, compared with what he was feeling about this data it felt silly to be afraid of his boss. She'd agreed to see him within the hour, for now he just had to work on other projects. But how could he with that mystery hanging over his head? There was no evidence that this was a bad thing but every instinct in Guthrie's body was telling him to be afraid. He had to tell someone but only someone who could and would do something about it. Governments had too much bureaucracy and corruption for them to effectively deal with the potential crisis, the same went for the very agency he worked for. He needed to find someone independent and yet still good enough to handle this. Then he remembered the girl he'd seen a few months ago.

…

_Guthrie was from a small quiet town near the border of Denmark. It had been so peaceful and out of touch with the rest of the world he wouldn't have noticed the wall coming down if the media didn't scream it at him. The very same wall that a bunch on nearby tourists were gawping at, seeming amused at the graffiti of the _Fearless Ferret _on such a major landmark_. _ Berlin was too big for his tastes and the sooner he could leave the better. Unfortunately he would have to stay overnight for his conference and his hotel had landed him right in the heart of the tourist zone. Hoping to avoid the crowds he turned down a small alley way, not knowing that there were people who needed to be avoided far more than the crowds. A group of men in rags were drinking on the back steps to some houses. Guthrie wanted to turn back as he would have to practically barge the drunken men aside but turning around would make him look like a coward to them and be the one sure way to gain their attention in a bad way. "Got any change?" One of them asked. Guthrie just shook his head._

"_I think you do." A second man said getting to his feet and blocking the way forward. Guthrie tried to get past but the man continued to block the path. "No one uses this path without paying the toll."_

"_What if I don't pay?" Guthrie asked, fearing he already knew the answer._

"_This." He said as he punched Guthrie in the face. Guthrie turned to see the rest of the men blocking the way he came in and jeering at him. "I'm going to ask again. Got any change?"_

_Guthrie wondered if he could punch the man in return and create an avenue for escape but before he could weigh up his chances the man crumpled under the weight of another person. A girl had jumped off of the rooftops and onto his attacker. All he saw was a flurry of red hair as she leapt over him in an outstanding show of agility and delivered a swift kick in the face of the nearest mugger. The girl took a defensive combat stance as one of the muggers stumbled towards her._

"_You picked the wrong time to be hero, girl." He said and swung for her face. The girl countered it without looking too fazed and the mugger's fist crunched into the stone wall instead._

"_Come on some pocket change isn't worth this." One of the muggers said and the gang ran off, with one shaking his broken fist, another nursing his jaw and the one who had punched Guthrie looking slightly dazed._

"_Woo! Way to go, KP!" Someone shouted in English from the rooftop. Guthrie glanced up and saw a blond waving his fists in the air triumphantly._

"_Yeah, thanks for the help, Ron." She said sarcastically._

"_Meh, you had it covered." He shrugged._

"_Oh, my Germans not so good." The girl said turning to Guthrie. "Hallo sir… erm herr. Ist du… OK?" She said looking unsure of herself._

"_I speak English." Guthrie told her._

"_You see, Kim? This is why I never bothered in language class, everyone speaks English." The boy said._

"_Oh good. Hi, are you alright?" She asked, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder, while seeming to ignore the boy's comments._

"_I am now, thank you." Guthrie said._

"_Well we were just in the neighbourhood and thought we may drop in to help, you know." The boy said._

"_Again you have my thanks, I am guessing you are not tourists here to sight see?" Guthrie asked._

"_It was no big and no unfortunately we're here on business." She sighed. "I'm Kim Possible and this is my partner, Ron Stoppable." She said pointing to herself and her partner respectively._

"_Hey." Ron said giving a friendly wave which Guthrie returned._

"_I am Guthrie Schröder." He introduced himself with a handshake to Kim. "Please, Miss Possible if I can do anything to help I shall, do you need a ride?"_

"_Not yet thanks but we may call you on that ride at some point Mr Schröder. Although you could tell us if you've seen someone we're looking for." Kim said._

"_Certainly, I'll need information though." Guthrie said._

"_Sure, he's, err, German." Ron began talking but Kim interrupted him._

"_We're in Berlin, Ron. Saying he's German won't help us much." Kim drew her attention back to Guthrie. "He's a little on the short side."_

"_Hehe, a _little _on the _short_ side, good one KP." Ron chuckled._

"_He wears a mask but it still shows a goatee beard, wears a lot of red as well. His skin is kinda yellowy and he likes to shout a lot, especially at the end of his sentences." Kim continued._

"_I'm afraid I haven't seen anyone like that, think I'd remember if I had." Guthrie told._

"_OK we'll find him soon enough." Kim said. Suddenly a ringing sound came from her pocket. She answered what looked like a large clunky phone. "Go Wade." She said already running off down the street._

"_Thank you again." He called after her._

"_It's really no big." She called back. "I'm used to much worse things than a group of drunk muggers."_

"_Uh, KP?" Ron called after her from the roof. "How do I get down? Waa!" He screamed as he fell from the roof face first onto the floor. Guthrie reached down to help but Ron just got up and waved him away. "It's alright, dude. I'm fine. Hey, wait up Kim." He said running after her._

_It was a few hours later, after nightfall that Guthrie saw Kim again. Naturally a storm had started while he had to without any shelter and the wind and rain lashed at his face while thunder echoed after flashes of lightning. He'd been walking back to his hotel, keeping to well-populated and well lit places this time when a hot air balloon had come in from overhead. This grabbed Guthrie's attention because of how dangerous it was to fly at this time and how close to the ground it was. Guthrie could just make out a lone figure standing in the basket, fiddling with some machine. He was dressed in red and wearing a mask. If this was the man Kim was looking for then… Guthrie gasped and he saw that flash of red hair clinging to the dangling ropes of the balloon._

"_Get off of my BALLOON." The masked man yelled against the storm. "It cannot take both our weight." He said shaking his fist._

"_As long as it stops you going anywhere." Kim shouted back. "Besides you could do with losing a few pounds, Dementor."_

"_Insolent CHILD." He replied._

"_Hold on, KP." Another familiar voice said, this one was at ground level. "'Scuse me, coming through, pardon me." Ron Stoppable was saying as he moved through the crowd. Guthrie noticed the balloon was lowering and headed straight for Berlin's most famous landmark. Guthrie dashed after them._

_Sure enough he managed to catch up with the balloon, or what was left of it. The hot air balloon lay in a wreck in the middle of the square. Above it stood the famous Brandenburg gate and on top of that stood two figures. Well actually one was standing, the other was hanging on to the gate for dear life._

"_Ahaha. It is over Kim Possible. Accept it and I will let you LIVE." The short man shouted at her hanging his foot over her hands._

"_Not a chance, Dementor." She said and once again demonstrating that amazing agility flipped herself upright and kicked the machine he was carrying from his hands._

"_NOOO." He screamed and dived after it, just catching it before it plummeted off the gate. Kim was closing in on him now as he carefully balanced the machine. "Not here. Not in my HOMELAND!" He said and aimed a punch a Kim's face. She dodged and gave him a powerful knee in the ribs knocking him backwards._

_By now quite a few people had gathered around to watch the fight, most of them were cheering on Kim. Ron was running around the bottom of the gate going back and forth unsure of what to do with himself._

_Guthrie looked back at the brawl on the gate. The wind, rain and lightning made the fight look incredibly dramatic. Kim's hair was blowing in the wind as she evaded the flurry of attacks her attacker was throwing at her. This man, 'Dementor', was throwing attack after attack at Kim but she merely dodged most of them and those which did connect seemed to have no effect on her. "WHY. WON'T. YOU. STAY. STILL?" Dementor panted as he missed again._

"_Because then you'd hit me just like I'm about to do to you." Kim said before smacking Dementor hard in the face. He was sent back a few steps and he stumbled into the machine he was protecting, knocking it off the gate. Dementor screamed as the device plummeted to the concrete below._

"_I got it." Ron shouted and for the briefest of moments he did. However no sooner had it landed in his grasp it had escaped his grasp. "I had it, you know, greasy fingers." The machine flew through the air towards Guthrie who instinctively grabbed it. "Oh cheers, dude. Hey you're that guy. Mr what was it? No don't tell me. Mr Shredder."_

"_Guthrie Schröder."_

"_That's it. Man if this thing broke…" Ron shuddered slightly. "Still all's well now."_

"_What about your partner?" He asked Ron._

"_Huh? Oh, Kim can handle this just fine." He smiled and looked up at the now hogtied Dementor and his capture. "A-Boo-yaa."_

…

Guthrie remembered how they'd told him about their website and how things like that were, apparently, in an average day for them. Sparing a quick glance around the room to check nobody was paying any attention to him he searched online and almost immediately came across the hero's website. _I can do anything. _The tag line at the top had read, sounds slightly bragy but after that night Guthrie could believe it. He spent a good hour or so encrypting the data and hoping that team Possible could decrypt it. A hand on his shoulder practically made him jump out of his skin.

"You wanted to speak with me, Schröder?" Miss Grufas asked. She was a pale and sharp featured Lithuanian woman with grey eyes and blonde hair. "Get off the phone and back to your job." She snarled at the French man who anxiously smiled and put the phone down.

"I don't think it's too important now…" Guthrie began but his boss groaned.

"Don't waste my time, out with it." Miss Grufas said.

"Well OK then." Why couldn't Guthrie tell her? He was probably overreacting after all. "It's about this data." He said passing some papers to her. She skimmed the pages and her brow rose.

"That's… interesting." She said throwing the papers back into Guthrie's arms. "My office now, bring what you can." She said firmly grabbing his arm and leading him away after he scrounged some additional papers. The French man gave him a sympathetic look before turning his attention back to the work on his desk. Guthrie sat in the chair opposite his boss as she carefully read the papers he'd brought. She would occasionally ask questions which he would answer as best as he could. After God knows how long, Miss Grufas stood up and walked over to him. "You did good to bring this to me." She said.

"So this is a danger?" His worst fears realised.

"Definitely." She replied, although she didn't seem too worried. "You else have to told about this?"

Guthrie considered telling her about Kim Possible but decided that he had encrypted to information well enough that he hadn't technically told her yet. Come to think of it, he didn't actually press send. "No one, I wasn't sure who to go to." He said.

"Good." His boss replied and with that she swiftly and cleanly broke Guthrie's neck.

...

(A/N)

_Hey this is my first story in the fandom and I'd appreciate a few reviews, please and thank you._


	2. Beginning

(I do not own Kim Possible. If I did it would still be being aired and there would be even more focus on Drakken and Shego.)

...

Beeb-beeb beb-beb

Beeb-beeb beb-beb

Kim grunted at her Kimmunicator.

Beeb-beeb beb-beb

"I'm up." She said shutting off the alarm. After a yawn and quick stretch she picked out her clothes for the day. A simple shirt and shorts combo would do. Grabbing her towel she walked over for her morning shower, only to find it was already occupied. "For the love of…" She muttered under her breath. "Hurry it up, Bonnie." Bonnie Rockwaller was the last person Kim had wanted as her college roommate. Unfortunately it had turned out that they had randomly been chosen to share a dorm. Now neither one wanted to move out as it would be an admission that the other girl had 'won'.

"Oh I'm sorry, Kim." Bonnie's voice was muffled from behind the door but the tone of voice was clearly Bonnie's usual bitchy self. "I didn't realise you actually cared about your hygiene. I mean nothing you've done so far showed otherwise."

Kim gritted her teeth together, restraining herself from saying something she'd regret. "How long are you going to be? I've got class soon."

"How long am I going to be? I really don't know, I've only just got in here after all." Bonnie mused.

"If I make breakfast will that speed things along?" Kim asked hopefully.

"It might do." She replied. "You can go now, I'm not comfortable with you talking to me when I'm naked."

"I can? Gee thanks." Kim gave a mocking bow to the bathroom door and turned to the kitchen. It was clean due to both girls disliking mess, although Bonnie often held parties without Kim's permission and Bonnie demanded that they take equal shares of cleaning it up. Kim picked up two bowls and poured out cereal into both_. If Bonnie thought I meant a cooked breakfast or even just some toast she should know better. _Kim thought to herself. She took care to give herself a bigger portion than Bonnie's then drowned her roommate's cereal in milk. Kim had finished her breakfast by the time Bonnie emerged from the shower. "Eat up, Bon-Bon." Kim handed Bonnie a bowl of very soggy cereal. Kim reflected on her relationship with Bonnie while she showered. Bonnie was insufferable in High School but she'd actually improved somewhat in college, not that you'd know it from this morning. Once they realised they would be stuck with one another both girls made a bigger effort to get along with one another. Although still far from best friends they could now be close to each other without flying off the handle. Kim had hated Bonnie in the past but after finding out about her home life, especially her sisters, Kim could feel sorry for her and now understand why Bonnie always wanted to prove herself the best among her peers. Despite everything Kim was actually glad to have Bonnie around as she was the only familiar face when they arrived at Middleton College. Ron had gone to the other college on the far side of town as his grades weren't as high as Kim's and while they still saw each other often it was less than Kim would have liked. Monique on the other hand had skipped college all together and carried on her job at club banana full-time. Her other friends from classes and the cheerleading squad had practically vanished, it was a consequence of having such a busy life that it was difficult to maintain contact with anyone outside her immediate circle of friends, namely Ron and Monique. So here she was relying on someone she had hated more than Drakken or Monkey Fist or any other villain just for something familiar. Kim had made a few friends here and there but she focused a lot more on her work than socialising with fellow students.

The amount of missions on her website were actually going down as well, she still had jobs here and there but it seemed the world of villainy had quietened down somewhat after graduation. She chalked it up to three reasons off the top of her head and all them were revolved around her rogues gallery.  
1. As she hadn't heard otherwise, she'd assumed Monkey Fist was still stone.  
2. Senior Junior's girlfriend was Kim's roommate, making any confrontations slightly awkward as Junior would often visit, he seemed to be keeping himself and his father out of trouble to avoid putting any friction between them.  
3. Most importantly Drakken and Shego had seemed to reform, so much that Kim would actually drop by one of Drakken's lairs every now and then to say hello. Kim got along with 'new' Shego especially well and, although it still would feel slightly awkweird at times, hanging out with Shego felt like being with an older sibling or long lost friend. Drakken was another story. He would spend the time mumbling to himself, tinkering with gadgets and bragging to her about how 'his day would come'. Drakken may have switched sides but, as Ron would say, he hadn't lost his 'Drakken-ness'. Conversations with Drakken would be a lot more difficult than conversations with Shego. With Shego they found a lot of common ground to discuss, it could be movies, fashion trends, having irritating brothers, martial arts or just about anything. With Drakken it tended to result in him pointing at her and saying dramatically 'I let you win that time, Kim Possible. I let you win.' If Shego was now her older sister then Drakken was now her crazy uncle.

"Now who's taking forever, Kim?" Bonnie called from outside. "You might want to hurry it up or you'll be late for class. Not that I actually care or anything." She added the sentence rather hurriedly as Kim heard the main door shut. Kim quickly gave herself a rub with her towel before heading for her bedroom. The door opened again right when Kim was walking past. "Forgot my notes." Bonnie said before glancing up at the naked Kim. Bonnie screamed louder than Kim had ever heard anyone scream, and she'd heard a lot of screaming. "You do _not _walk around our dorm naked." Bonnie said while covering her eyes with one hand and making a dramatic stop signal with the other.

"I was just heading to my room to get dressed! I thought you left." Kim said feeling she'd never hear the end of this.

"You thought I left? That makes me feel soo much better." Bonnie mocked as she chanced a glance upward only to find Kim still hadn't covered herself. "For God's sake, cover yourself up. What's wrong with you?" Kim hastily wrapped the towel around her body.

"I'll just… yeah." Kim said feeling faint from the embarrassment. She dashed into her room and slammed the door behind her. Feeling her cheeks light up and hearing Bonnie's irritated huff from outside, Kim collapsed onto her bed. She felt like staying here all day would be a good idea until she saw the clock. Now she really was late. Throwing clothes onto herself she grabbed what notes she could and made a mad dash for her class.

She arrived to the room in a mess. Professor Leo was giving a lecture about the political effects of the Anglo-sphere when she walked in, her hair a frizzled mess and loose papers and books almost falling out of her hands. "Slept in, Miss Possible?" The professor asked.

"No… I… Bonnie." Kim stuttered. Professor Leo just shrugged and pointed at the closest empty seat.

Kim soon got into the lecture despite the poor start. She asked what professor Leo applauded as the 'right questions'. After the lecture the professor spoke to her about how he admired her attitude, how she could juggle being such a good student between saving the world. Then he told her to be on time in the future. Kim dropped her things off at her room and tidied herself up a bit before heading to Smarty-Mart. Partly because she wanted to see Ron and partly because staying on campus had a higher chance of running into Bonnie, which she did not want after this morning.

…

"POSSIBLE! How are you?" Mr Barkin asked her.

"I'm good thanks, Mr Barkin." Kim replied to her old teacher. One of the strangest things about graduating had been the odd lack of Barkin wherever she went.

"Common curtsey in these situations is to ask how the other person is as well, Possible." Barkin barked.

"Sorry, how are you Mr Barkin?"

"Not much to say really other than this year's students are the most miserable bunch of wet bellied snivelers I've ever seen." Barkin snarled as he began stocking shelves.

"Um, right must be hard." Kim said wishing Ron would turn up right now.

"You have no idea." Barkin said giving the pasta he was stocking an evil glare.

"How are the tweebs?" She asked hesitantly.

"When they work hard on what I actually want them to work on, your brothers have two of the best minds I've seen at the school. Unfortunately they do not often work on what I want them to. Never before have I had to chase a rocket down our hallway. Hopefully I never will do again." Barkin muttered darkly.

Thankfully Ron had walked down the aisle with his cheerful grin. "Gotta go, Mr Barkin. Have fun." She said walking up to Ron leaving Barkin muttering about how he hates children.

"Hey, Kim. I'm on my lunch break now, Bueno Nacho?"

"You know it." She said happily taking his arm and heading for Ron's favourite restaurant.

Ron chatted non-stop the whole way, they could only see each other a few days a week now if mission times don't count, so there was a lot to catch up on.

"You know, KP. It's been real quiet these days." Ron said biting into his naco.

"I'm not sure you could say that." She shrugged. "DNAmy broke out a few days ago, we had to bring her down."

"Kim," Ron rose his eye brow. "We got her before she'd gotten a mile from jail. She didn't even do anything evil. All we did was take down a middle aged fat lady, not really thrilling compared to what we used to do." Ron took another massive bite from his meal. "The last big thing was Dementor in Italy."

"Germany." She corrected.

"Whatever they both speak French." He shrugged. Kim groaned resisting the urge to correct him. "Anyway that was months ago. If this keeps up we'll not have much to do."

"I suppose not." She said a little startled by the thought. If she didn't have this whole save the world thing then what did she have?

"No it's a good thing, Kim." Ron said polishing off his naco. "It means you and I can be together more."

"We're usually together on our missions." She said, not sure what he was saying.

"Yeah but when do we do something nice? Something that we both want to do? If we're going to have more free time then I want to spend it with you." He smiled.

"That's sweet, Ron." She replied holding his hand from across the table.

They walked back to Smarty-Mart holding hands the entire way. Ron was laughing at Kim's morning with Bonnie by the time they made it back to Ron's workplace. "Wait so your worst enemy, Bonnie, has seen you naked before I have?" He shook his head but gave a quick chuckle while doing so.

"She's not my worst enemy, not really." Kim shrugged.

"What's next? Are you going to strip for Shego?" He asked.

She laughed in response. "Ron…" She began.

"Or maybe Drakken?" He teased.

"ugg, ick factor just went up to eleven." She said sticking her tongue out.

"Wait so Drakken freaks you out more than Shego? That's interesting…" He said staring into space.

She gave him a half-hearted slap. Then she realised what he was actually staring at. Naked mole rats were running around in the cage in front of them. She put an encouraging hand on his shoulder. "It's OK." She whispered.

"I miss him." Ron said looking at a young mole rat taking a drink.

"I do too. He was old and he went out peacefully, that's what you can expect. He lived longer than I thought they did."

"Yeah." Was all Ron could say as his gaze fell to the floor. "I've got to get back to work, see you later, KP." He said disappearing behind the storeroom. She wished she could have stayed with Ron for longer but he had to work so she left Smarty-Mart and wandered the streets for a little while deciding where to go now. Monique was working, Wade was away in South America and she still couldn't face bumping into Bonnie at campus yet. Well that left one more option of people to see.

…

"Shego! Get the door." Drakken yelled at his sidekick as the doorbell to his lair chimed.

"What am I, your maid?" Shego replied casually filing the claws at the ends of her gloves.

"Nnnghh." He snarled and did his 'angry dance routine' as Shego called it. "Fine I'll get it, but just this once." Shego just snorted, he said that every time. When he opened the door Drakken gave a loud gasp. "Kim Possible!" He shouted in surprise.

"Hey Drakken." She said giving him a nervous wave.

"So, my teenaged nemesis, have you finally realised that resistance is futile and now you have come to beg for a place by my side so that you will be spared during my rule?" He asked.

"No, I just came to hang out." She said giving him a smile. "Can I come in?"

"Nnnghh I suppose so." He said stepping aside and gesturing for her to enter. "Welcome, Kim Possible, to my lair!" He said waving his hands around dramatically.

"Hey princess, if I'd have known you were coming I'd have baked a cake." She go said standing up and putting her filer away.

"Really?" Kim asked.

"No, I don't cook. Well I don't cook very well anyway." She shrugged.

"Hey, me too." Kim said not knowing why she should be surprised at yet another similarity, Shego never seemed like the cooking type anyway.

Kim and Shego sat down on the couch to watch TV together, Shego had managed to 'persuade' Drakken to fetch them drinks and snacks. "Makes a good waiter, doesn't he?" She asked deliberately within Drakken's earshot. He gave a quick 'Nnnghh' before storming off to his lab.

"Is he going to be OK?" Kim asked.

"Pfft, it's Drakken. He needs his ego deflated now and then and I love doing it. He'll forget to be angry in about ten minutes.

Kim took a quick sip of the lemonade Drakken had brought her. "He still acts pretty, well, world domination-y."

Shego gave a snigger in response. "Yeah he does, it's cute. Don't think anything of it though. That's just Drakken's nature. The amount of praise the world's Governments are giving him for turning good is pampering him up. Basically he loves everyone telling him how great he is at being good that he won't turn bad." Shego took a sip of her drink. "Least not until they stop showering him with gifts."

"I'm surprised. Is Drakken really doing that much for the world?" Kim asked.

Shego looked around to check Drakken couldn't hear what she was about to say. "Don't be. The only thing which stopped Drakken actually succeeding a few times was that he doesn't think his plans all the way through. The only ones he had to check his work were me and the henchmen and we're not exactly Scientists. I like to think I know more than any of the losers in red but not enough to iron out the creases the Doc leaves in his latest Doomsday devise. Now he's got other egg heads looking over his work it means that the Doc creates the technology and they just make sure it all works." She shrugged. "Technologically, he's a genius. Just please don't ever tell him I said that, he'd never let me live it down."

"I promise." Kim said smirking. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"I mean, if that's why Drakkens going to stay on the straight and narrow, what's keeping you here?" She asked.

"Is that what this is about, Kimmie?" Shego snapped, suddenly defensive.

"I'm sorry, what?" Kim asked legitimately confused.

"You here just to spy on me and Doctor D? See if we're still keeping to the law?" Shego asked aggressively.

"No I just came because I've got nothing to do today. I'll go if you want me to." Kim said feeling a little disappointed. Shego just nodded and Kim got up off the sofa to let herself out.

"Wait, princess." Shego called after her and Kim froze in the doorway. "I'm sorry this is just still a little weird for me. I'm still not sure if I can trust you." Shego said as she got up off the couch.

"I understand." Kim said giving an encouraging smile.

"I want to trust you." Shego said sheepishly.

"Come on." Kim said leading the green woman back to the TV. Shego flinched slightly at Kim's touch but then allowed herself to be led back.

"You've really got nothing better to do than see me and Drakken?" Shego asked as they sat down again.

"I like seeing you. But it's really quiet around the villain community at the moment." Kim said and Shego nodded in agreement.

"They're running scared, Kimmie. Your boyfriend actually killed Warmonga and her boy toy for laying a finger on you. People know about Stoppable and Monkey Fist's rivalry and now they're starting to ask questions about how he _really _got turned into stone." Shego said looking very serious.

"They're that scared of Ron?" Kim asked in shock.

"Not just Ron. The bad guys are questioning now you're older about whether you're gonna ditch the whole no killing thing. You've never lost Kimmie, not really. Now other villains are recognising how big a role me and Doctor D played the day of the invasion and realising at the same time how we couldn't stop you despite how strong we were sometimes." Shego snorted. "Some of them have nerve to say we gave up crime so you'd stop beating us, as if."

"I never knew how much of an effect I had." Kim said.

"Well believe it, you're some kind of superhuman, Kimmie." Shego said leaning more casually on the couch.

"Ron says this whole quieter thing is good, we get to spend more time together as a couple." Kim said but Shego rolled her eyes.

"Sure things may be relaxing right now but they'll pick up again soon. Eye of the storm, pumpkin, eye of the storm."

"Shego, you know how their minds work better than I ever could, what makes you think they'll pick up again?"

"They start seeing you as a bigger threat then they'll start treating you as a bigger threat. Me and D, we took it easy on you, think either of us wants to murder a teenager? Thing is you're not a teenager anymore. Things are going to get real dangerous, real soon." She smirked. "Think you can handle it?"

"Of course I can handle it. I can do anything, hello?" Shego smirked again as she took another sip of her drink. "What was that about you and Drakken going easy on me?" Kim asked.

"Kim, my hands can melt metal. Do you really think that you could block my plasma hands with your arms?" Shego asked sceptically.

"Ah, I guess not."

"Drakken is an interesting case. If he's really angry he might forget about it, we both do sometimes but generally he won't try to kill anyone, especially not some teenagers, not matter how irritating they might be."

"Drakken has put me in a lot of death traps." Kim said suddenly remembering she was actually here in Drakken's lair casually.

"Yeah and did any of them work?" Shego asked looking very amused by Kim's revelations. "If he was being serious he'd have shot you in the face with one of his death rays after I'd beat you up some time. Drakken's goal was actually to take over the world with no casualties on either side. I said it was impossible, he just said it was a challenge. I like that about him." Shego rested her head on her arm. "Come on let's actually watch some TV, huh?" She said flicking the TV on with her remote.

"…_Thankfully Go city was saved." _A news reporter was saying. _"We managed to get a few words with Go city's heroic rescuer."_

The scene switched to that of a large muscular man dressed in blue and black who Kim recognised as Shego's brother Hego, in his arm he held another man who Kim recognised as the villain Aviarius. They were standing in front of a large building with traces of smoke still exiting from the door and windows.

"_I can safely tell the citizens of Go city and the world that this bird is going back to his cage."_ Hego said with a chuckle. Shego and the on screen Aviarius both groaned at the same time.

"Yeah because that never gets old, Hego." Shego said with a huff.

"_This just in, more trouble in Middleton today as popular fast food restaurant Bueno Nacho is attacked again." _The newsreader was cut off by Kim's gasp.

"That's impossible. I was there just over an hour ago." Kim spluttered.

Shego shrugged. "Maybe that's why they hit it?"

"_Middleton police have released these pictures captured on the restaurant's CCTV and are appealing for help identifying the three women who may be identical triplets." _The Newsreader was saying as a black and white picture of three women in the midst of attacking Bueno Nacho appeared on screen. Kim gasped again as she recognised the attackers.

"Hold up, isn't that…" Shego was saying leaning forward.

"The Bebes." Kim finished Shego's sentence.

"DRAKKEN!" Shego shouted pausing the TV.

"What?" He asked poking his head around the door sounding like a child expecting to be told off.

"What do you make of this?" She asked pointing at the still image on the TV.

Drakken blinked twice as he looked at his creations. "That can't be right." He muttered walking closer. "No!" he said repeatedly until he was right in front of the TV. "This cannot be!" He shouted tugging at the screen.

"yeah, you break it, you're paying for it." Shego said gently pulling him away.

"Nnnghh someone is using my Bebes for evil without my consent. They're like my children, my daughters and someone is perverting them." Drakken sobbed.

"I'll stop them. Catch you guys later." Kim said making for the exit.

"Hold up, pumpkin." Shego said grabbing her arm. "I'm getting a little tired of lounging around all day. I'm coming with."

Kim thought for a moment. She'd worked with Shego before so why not? "OK as long as you can keep up." Kim said with a cheeky grin.

"Kimmie, you should be worrying about keeping up with me." Shego said returning the grin.

"Then I'm coming too." Doctor Drakken said crossing his arms defiantly. The faces of both girls fell.

"Err, Doctor D?" Shego asked tentatively.

"Yes, Shego?"

"Are you sure about this, it might get dangerous."

"I built these robots and they should be doing my bidding." Drakken said with a huff. "Besides you're dealing with my creations and thus my brilliance with mechanics and familiarity with their designs may, no, _will _come in useful."

Shego looked over at Kim. "You know he might have a point somewhere in that rambling." She shrugged.

Kim looked from Drakken who seemed to be giving her a bizarre variation of her puppy dog pout and Shego who simply looked resigned to Drakken's company. "Fine you can both come." She said with a sigh.

...

(A/N)

_Decided to upload both prologue and first 'real' chapter together. After all the prologue was mainly focused on an OC. If you're reading this please review it's nice to get feedback which encourages me to continue._


	3. Investigating

_Again I still don't own Kim Possible. This makes me sad._

_..._

There was a police line surrounding Bueno Nacho. The yellow tape was guarded by a mass of officers of the law standing around near their vehicles. Kim took in their faces, looking for one that she recognised. Officer Adams was drinking a cup of coffee whilst gazing intently at the damaged restaurant. _He'd help, _Kim thought to herself.

"I'm telling you, Shego, I don't trust these 'boys in blue'." Drakken was saying behind her.

"Yeah, you're one to talk." Shego replied.

"I mean they'll arrest us on sight." Drakken whinged.

"We're pardoned, remember? They may not like it but they can't arrest us for the past." Shego was saying.

"Sure for the past but they can make up new charges. It was my robots that attacked after all. They're going to think I'm the criminal returning to the scene of the crime." Drakken gasped as one of the officers gave him an odd look. "Hide me, Shego!" He said darting behind his sidekick.

"Aw, are your ridiculously small feet getting cold there, Doc?" Shego sneered.

"Gah don't speak to me like that."

"Or what, you'll vaporise me?"

"I'll show you what…"

Kim decided to leave them bickering and take the lead. "I miss Ron already." She sighed looking back at her company. Ron was having to work overtime to make up for when he skipped work for missions so Kim decided to leave him off of this one for now. "Officer Adams." She called for the policeman.

"Miss Possible? What a pleasant surprise. I suppose this has caught your attention, then?" He asked gesturing at Bueno Nacho.

"Yeah, I recognise the suspects and it's pretty big. I need access to the crime scene." Kim told him firmly.

"Well, it's highly unorthodox to allow ordinary civilians to enter a crime scene but I think I can let this slide. After all, you're not really an _ordinary _citizen. Not after you helped me in that hostage situation with the professor and…" He blinked twice looking at Drakken and Shego. "Say aren't they the ones behind that hostage situation?"

"Long story, just don't worry about it. We can go through?" Kim asked with a pleading smile.

Officer Adams nodded slowly still viewing the two former Super villains with suspicion. "If you have any trouble with them let me know."

"Will do, officer. But we'll be OK." Kim said moving back to her companions.

"Well, excuse me for taking _my_ hovercar with me during my time off." Drakken said.

"Since when is it _your_ hovercar?" Shego asked, pointer her finger at him dangerously.

"Since I built it with my bare hands." Drakken said looking rather proud of himself.

"Yeah, with the parts that _I _stole for it." Shego retorted.

Kim cleared her throat loudly. "We can go through."

Drakken and Shego made the point of not talking to each other as they walked into Bueno Nacho. Kim took in the devastation with shock. Every table was overturned, the counter was smashed, the kitchens behind had fast food machinery torn out with various condiments staining all the restaurant's surfaces. Shego whistled loudly. "Looks like someone wanted this place shut down."

"But why would the Bebes want to tear down Bueno Nacho?" Kim asked as picked up fragment of one of order menus.

"You hang out here all the time, princess. You even said you were a couple of hours ago. You and the Bebes have a history, or so I'm told. It makes sense that they'd be after you." Shego said whilst looking at ceiling for any clues.

"Oh sure, that's the only reason." Drakken rolled his eyes. "Because the world revolves around Kim Possible."

"You got any better ideas, Doc?" Shego asked, she sounded calm but Kim could tell she was frustrated by the mad scientist.

"I used to own this franchise, they could be targeting me. I was their creator after all." He said puffing out his chest.

"'Used to own' being the key words." Shego said. "I'm going to check out the back rooms." She said disappearing in to the storeroom.

Kim and Drakken continued to look around the main room. Kim wasn't really sure how to look for any clues, she hoped Drakken had some trick up his sleeve. "That woman is insufferable." Drakken muttered.

"Have you got anything, Drakken?" Kim asked him.

"What? Haven't you?" Drakken responded.

"You're the science guy. I thought you'd be able to pick up something." Kim said.

"What would you usually do? When you fought me you made this look easy." Drakken said.

"Well normally I have Wade."

"Then call the internet boy. He may have something." Drakken said.

"But he's away in South America." Kim protested.

"Typical, he was never away during my schemes." Drakken huffed. "Call him anyway."

"I can try." Kim shrugged. "Wade?" She fiddled with the Kimmunicator. "Can you hear me?"

"Right here, Kim." Wade replied as the Kimmunicator crackled into life.

"Wade? You're back in Middleton?" Kim asked a little surprised. Wade was sitting in front of her on screen, the background was no different than it had been every other time she had called.

"No I'm still on vacation, I just set up my room here. You need something?" Wade asked, taking a sip from the straw of his soft drink.

"Err, OK." Kim said a little disorientated. "Can you do a scan for anything suspicious?"

"Will do." Wade said tapping at his keys at a million miles per hour. "Just turn 360 degrees and hold the Kimmunicator out at arm's length."

"Sure." Kim said doing as she was told. The Kimmunicator made a series of beeps as a red light engulfed the room.

Wade pressed a few more keys after the scan. "I think I picked up some Drakken tech. Are we sure he's gone straight?" Wade asked.

"Actually Drakken and Shego are with me on this one, Wade." Kim said.

"Oh, how are they?" Wade asked.

Kim glanced at Drakken violently shaking some sort of devise in hands and muttering threats. "You know Drakken and Shego." She sighed.

"I'm not sure if I do, the Drakken and Shego I know wouldn't switch sides just like that." Wade said. More beeping noises followed. "Hang on." Wade said looking at one of his screens. Kim watched Wade's eyes dance back and forth over the screen. "Err, some troubling stuff here, Kim."

"The Bebes?"

"Looks like it. You knew?"

Kim nodded. "Can you find any way to track them down?"

"You might want to check the storeroom, I'm picking up some weird stuff in there." Wade said looking closely at one of his screens.

"Shego!" Kim gasped sprinting to the storeroom.

"Hmm?" Drakken spun around at his sidekick's name.

Kim threw the door open and looked left and right for her former arch foe but among the scattered boxes and spilt ingredients there was no hint of green. "Shego!" Kim called out. "Are you there? Can you hear me?"

Doctor Drakken poked his head through the door behind her. "Shego?" He joined in calling out, albeit looking more nervous than Kim.

"Wade, what did you say was in here?" Kim asked the boy on her screen.

"Not really sure. But I can tell you it's not supposed to be here." He said looking a little afraid.

Kim walked further into the room. Moving through the boxes like some bizarre maze, Kim continued to call for Shego. She couldn't shake the feeling that someone, or something, was watching her. Kim looked around her but there was nothing. Walking a little further in Kim met a dead end with the wall right in front of her. A slight rustling sound nearby grabbed her attention. It was coming from one of the piles of boxes nearby. With bated breath Kim pulled away a box from the pile and was immediately struck across the face. Kim fell to the floor and tried to get back up but within the blink of an eye a human weight had fallen on her restricting her movement.

"Oh, it's you." Shego said blinking down at her. "Sorry about that, I panicked." Shego helped Kim to her feet.

"Remember we're on the same side now, right?" Kim asked her.

"Hey, I don't usually lose my cool like that. There's something in here Kimmie, I can feel it." Shego said glancing around.

Suddenly Drakken's scream alerted both girls. "Drakken!" Kim looked for where it had come from.

"You left the blue doofus alone?" Shego groaned. Another cry from Drakken gave his location away. "The ceiling." Shego said pointing up. Drakken was flailing his limbs franticly. He was being held by the collar of his lab coat by the robot Kim recognised as one of the Bebes. The colour of its metallic blue skin made to reflect Drakken was the only similarity between the two. The Bebe was hanging in a slightly grotesque position which reflected an insect more than a human. Its red eyes shone as bright as those of a car as it spoke.

"Target: Drew Lipsky  
Known aliases: Doctor Drakken  
Relationship: Creator  
Threat: Poor combat skills make non-immediate threat. Warning, if allowed access to scientific technology may prove hazard.  
Recommended course of action: Capture" The Bebe's voice was that of a dull monotone, halfway between sounding like a woman and a machine.

"No you don't!" Shego snarled as she unleashed a massive blast of plasma energy at the Bebe. A small explosion occurred as the plasma connected with the ceiling. The blast dislodged the robot sending both it and Drakken plummeting into the boxes below with dull thuds. As Shego went to move toward where the two had landed a blur of movement sent Shego staggering backwards and the Bebe stood before them. Tall and intimidating, it seemed to glare down at the two girls with nothing short of hatred, if the machine could hatred that is.

"Target: Kim Possible  
Relationship: Nemesis  
Threat: Danger! Has resulted in destruction of previous units.  
Recommended course of action: Destroy." The Bebe cocked its head and extended its arm toward Kim. Kim instinctively back flipped away but the Bebe was too fast and hit her in mid-air sending Kim across the room, slamming into a pile of boxes. Kim attempted to get back up but the Bebe was already on her. Kim threw all her weight into a strong kick at the machine's face. It made the Bebe stagger back for a moment allowing Kim to stand. Kim aimed another kick at the robot's side but the Bebe merely blocked the attack without too much effort and punched Kim in the gut, winding her.

"Forget about someone?" Shego called out as a blast of green plasma struck the Bebe. The robot was forced back a few steps by the attack and its attention focused on Shego.

"Target:" The Bebe began but was cut off by another blast of plasma hitting it in the face.

"You talk too much." Shego snarled and charged at the machine. Shego's attacks seemed to have a bit more of an effect than Kim's, it was probably the plasma, as the Bebe seemed to stop blocking after a while a start trying to dodge her punches completely. Kim had now fully recovered from being winded and aimed a well-placed kick at the back of the leg, making the Bebe lose its balance. The robot wobbled a little allowing Shego to hit it with a downward punch onto of its head. The Bebe fell to the floor making crackling noises.

"Did we get it?" Kim asked.

"Not taking any chances." Shego growled and made to punch the machine again but it reacted too fast and took Shego's legs out from under her. The Bebe self-righted and threw Shego across the room before Kim had time to respond. Kim attempted to hit the Bebe with another punch but it lazily grabbed her arm. The Bebe held Kim off the ground by her arm so Kim's legs were franticly kicking off the floor. The pressure it had on her arm was intense and Kim was certain her bone would break any moment.

The Bebe raised Kim up so the two were face to face and opened the hatch on its face which passed for a mouth to speak. "Kim Possible, you are among the best your kind has to offer, yet you have failed. This proves your species as inferior." It said as everything started to black out for Kim.

"Now you will learn the price of betraying me!" A voice Kim vaguely recognised as Drakken's said followed by a classic evil laugh. The Bebe's voice started to splutter and it dropped Kim. She fell onto the floor and immediately moved backwards from the Bebe. The Bebe's limbs had slackened and its eyes shone less brightly. It no longer looked hostile, in fact, it seemed rather docile. Kim could see it was still active but was showing no response. Kim stood up and held her arm then felt a hand on her shoulder. "Well, Kim Possible, it appears I may have just saved your life." Doctor Drakken said with a smile.

"I… Thanks." Kim said in between pants.

Shego leapt back over, her hands still glowing. "I've got it." She snarled and lunged at the Bebe.

"Wait, Shego." Drakken called over to her. "I have already defeated it, with this!" he said triumphantly waving the small devise Kim saw him fiddling with earlier.

"The TV remote?" Shego extinguished her hands.

"Hmph, no Shego. This is my latest ingenious weapon against such enemies as these Bebes. You see my Bebes communicate with one another via a hive mind. The hive mind is the one who makes all the decisions that a Bebe does. The Bebes are the eyes and fists of the hive mind that exists as nothing more than raw data exchanged between them. I have cut off the mind leaving this unit crippled by indecision. It knows we're the enemy but it simply doesn't know what to do about it." Drakken giggled like an excited child. "How does that make you feel?" he asked the Bebe which gave no response. "I'll tell you how you feel. Regret. Regret that you betrayed the glorious Doctor Drakken who, had you stayed with him, would have gloriously led you to a glorious new golden age. The glorious age of Drakken." Drakken mocked the immobile machine.

"Yeah sounds glorious." Shego said.

"Wait isn't there three of them?" Kim asked, suddenly remembering every encounter so far she'd had with Drakken's screwy robots had been with a trio.

"If there were all three in here with us, I believe they would have attacked all together. There are three of us after all. No, it's just this one all alone. Screaming out for help inside its own head. 'Oh, hive mind please help me, tell me what to do!' Well guess what missy, no one is going to answer hahaha." Drakken pranced around in a strange impression of the Bebe.

"Wade, I found what was causing your weird readings." Kim said turning on her Kimmunicator.

"Oh?" Wade didn't seem to have moved an inch since they last spoke.

"It was one of the Bebes back here." Kim said.

"What? You're OK then?" Wade asked leaning forward.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks to, erm, Drakken and Shego." Kim glanced over and saw Drakken was now leaning casually on the Bebe.

"I wouldn't push it, Doc." Shego said eyeing the robot cautiously.

"See, you do care about me." Drakken said grinning at her.

"I just don't want to see you broken in two before my next pay check clears." She shrugged.

"Well as long as you're OK." Wade took another sip from his straw. "Do you know why it was there?"

"No but I intend to find out." Kim said. "Drakken, can you interrogate that thing?"

Doctor Drakken looked at the Bebe in deep thought. "I can try. Yes, I'm going to enjoy cracking you open." Drakken let out a sinister chuckle as he tapped the robot's head.

"I want to know what it was after, how it got reactivated and why it was separated from the others." Kim said.

"As do I." Drakken agreed. "For now I must return to my lab and crack this baby wide open. Come Shego we have a police blockade to escape." Drakken gestured widely.

"I'm coming." Shego lifted the Bebe casually with the aid of her abnormal strength, she was nowhere close to the strength of her eldest brother but still able to carry far more than a woman of her size should logically. "See you later, Kimmie, maybe you should get that arm looked at, you keep holding it."

"I will, thanks." Kim waved goodbye to the former villainess as she walked out the door.

Drakken paused when he reached the door behind his sidekick. "Yes, so long Kim Possible, we shall meet again." He said with a villainous smile.

"Erm, sure, thanks again for the help today." Kim said, feeling slightly awkward at Drakken's demeanour.

Drakken grunted with acknowledgment and departed. "He hasn't changed that much, has he?" Wade said.

"As long as he's on the right team now he can behave how he likes. I'd probably find it even weirder if he suddenly became all rainbows and puppy dogs overnight."

"True." Wade agreed. "Drakken and Shego are part of 'the team' now?"

"It's starting to look like it. Maybe just allies at the moment but we'll see how it goes."

"Is there any word on his freaky plant powers?" Wade asked.

"No actually." Kim realised that Drakken never seemed to show any trace of the bizarre mutation he'd picked up. "Maybe it wore off?"

"Or maybe he can control it better now? Ask him next time, I'm interested in how the process works."

"You ask him. What am I supposed to say 'Excuse me, Drakken, but are you still half human, half marigold?'" Kim said to the boy on screen.

…

Kim decided it would be simpler not to explain anything to the police outside. Somehow Drakken and Shego had slipped past unnoticed so there was no evidence of the Bebes anyway. It would just lead to a long, boring questioning process in a police station. She was surprised to find Ron Stoppable standing outside the circle of police.

"KP!" He called out for her.

She ran over to him and gave him a long hug. "How'd you know I was here, Ron?"

"Err, I didn't. But heard Bueno Nacho was in trouble so I came as fast as I could." He said looking at the restaurant with dismay. "This sucks, KP."

"They've rebuilt it before." Kim assured him.

"Exactly, everyone picks on Bueno Nacho. Proves how evil you are to attack someplace so awe-inspiring." Ron said wiping a tear away from his face. "Wait were you in there when it happened?" Ron asked.

"Not when it happened per se but I was investigating." Kim explained.

"They let you through? Aw man, they wouldn't let me. When I said I had serious monkey ninja skills they just laughed. Did you find anything?" Ron asked.

"The Bebes." Kim stated.

"Whoa, I thought they were scrap metal." Ron whistled.

"Apparently not." Kim sighed. "Just once I'd like to beat someone and they stay beaten, like forever."

"Hold on, you fought the Bebes all by yourself? KP why didn't you call me? You know how fast and dangerous they are." He asked looking genuinely worried.

"You were at work, I didn't think that the Bebe would still be there, there was only one by the way. Besides I wasn't alone, I had Drakken and Shego with me." Kim shrugged.

"Drakken and… This isn't reassuring me much Kim." Ron said.

"You should learn to trust them, I am. I think they're actually good people who just got a little lost on the way."

"Good people who have both actually used the word evil to describe _themselves_ in the past. Who does that?" Ron asked.

"People who were trying to take over the world." Kim replied.

"See you hit the nail on the head there, Kim. _People who were trying to take over the world _and they just reform like that. I don't buy it." Ron shook his head.

"Ron, come on. I really like Shego and feel like I'm even warming to Drakken. Give them a chance." Kim pleaded.

"Remember the whole thing with Gill? That's Gill with two Ls by the way. I was right and the whole reforming thing was fake." Ron pointed out.

"Ron they may have saved my life today, give them a chance, if not for them then for me." She said.

"Well I won't work against them but I've got my eyes open. Back to the Bebes." Ron said.

Kim nodded. "Let's walk and talk." She said leading him away from Bueno Nacho.

...

(A/N) _noticed I've been spelling Bueno Nacho wrong in the last chapter. Going to have to change it to the correct spelling. Please rate and review :)_


	4. Discovering

_If I owned Kim Possible this wouldn't be call __fan fiction, therefor i do not own Kim Possible._

...

"Kimmie, dinner is served." Mrs Dr Possible called from the kitchen.

Kim switched off the TV and walked over to help herself to some of her mother's famous brain shaped meatloaf. Kim shuddered slightly as she cut a piece off. "Ick, this again?" Kim asked.

"Now, now Kimmie-cub. It's your brother's turn to choose tonight's meal." Mr Dr Possible said as wandered in, still holding a newspaper in one hand as he prodded the food on his plate. Kim could tell he wasn't fond of it either.

"No reading at the table, dear." Mrs Dr Possible said to her husband as she sat down opposite Kim.

"Right." Kim's father said as he folded up his paper and threw in onto a nearby counter.

"But I'm only here for dinner some nights. Can't the tweebs pick another night?" Kim asked, looking at the food on the tip of her fork in disgust.

"Come on Kim. That isn't how this works and you know it." Her mother said while giving her a disapproving look.

"They're not even here." Kim huffed.

"They will be. Boys!" Anne Possible called upstairs.

Loud thumping getting closer was the signal of Kim's younger twin brothers coming downstairs. Jim and Tim ran into the kitchen and jumped into their chairs. "Alright, brain!" Jim said enthusiastically cutting a slice off for himself.

"You already knew what we were having." Kim muttered, glaring at her brothers.

"Yeah but you didn't." Tim said returning her glare with a cheery smile.

"So we thought we'd be pleased for you." Jim said with an equally cheery smile.

"You did it on purpose you pair of…" Kim muttered.

"Eat up!" The tweebs said in unison.

Kim and James Possible managed to reluctantly clear their plates. Kim did not come to eat dinner with her family when the dinner was, well, this. Thankfully the desert of ice cream and hot pie almost made up for it, almost.

They spent the rest of the evening talking about how things were going for each member of the family. James Possible was having problems at work, some problems about clearance for launching rockets. Anne Possible had gone into grizzly detail about her latest operation. All Kim had wanted to know was whether it was successful, she got far more information than she wanted. Jim and Tim had been getting in trouble with Mr Barkin again, but it was no surprise. This stuff was what she came here for, just time with her family.

It couldn't last. It was past midnight by the time Kim arrived back at her dorm at college. She snuck past Bonnie's room, where she could hear her roommate snoring as loud as ever, and slipped into bed. She gave a soft sigh of content as she brought her covers over her shoulders and drifted off into peaceful sleep.

…

The next day she made a quick plan.

_Attend lecture_

_Do assignment_

_Meet boyfriend_

_See if Drakken has made any progress with interrogating his killer robot_

Professor Leo was clearly in a good mood as he lectured with a big smile on his face. Again he grabbed Kim after finishing for a few words. "Well done, Miss Possible." He gave her an encouraging pat on the shoulder.

"Thanks, I try my best with you, professor." Kim gratefully said.

"Your work with me is just fine, brilliant actually, I've come to expect nothing less. But I was actually referring to your little adventure yesterday." He gave a knowing wink.

Kim was a little confused. "I didn't think anybody knew about that."

The professor smiled and shook his head. "That's the sort of thing that gets out. It always does."

"Well it was nothing really, no big." Kim hand waved him away.

"Really? I don't think any other student here could pull that off. To think one of our own students living on… erm where do you live?" The professor asked.

"Over at the third building, I share room 20 with Bonnie Rockwaller." Kim explained.

"Of course." Professor Leo gave a nod. "Well I must be going, papers to write. Don't forget the assignment." The professor gave a wave as he wondered off through the corridor.

…

Kim had started to doodle by the side of her work as she slowly lost the will to continue. The TV was on in the background and it was causing a lapse in concentration but she didn't want to turn it off. It did end up changing channel though. "I was watching that." Kim groaned.

"I thought you were working." Bonnie said as she sat down on the sofa near Kim, not next to her, but near her.

"_Hello and welcome to _Evil Eye for the Bad Guy." The over enthusiastic TV presenter was saying.

"Please don't tell me you watch this show." Kim sighed.

"Totally." Bonnie gave a wicked smile.

"The looks they give are horrible. If you ask me, every villain who goes on that show looked better before their makeover." Kim shuddered slightly at the memory of what the show's hosts had made Doctor Drakken wear one time.

"You're forgetting one thing, Kim."

"Which is?"

"Nobody did ask you." Bonnie gave a second even more wicked smile. "Did you know they asked Junior to go on here once?"

"You're kidding me. Junior?" Kim raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"I know right? He looks perfect the way he is." Bonnie sighed and looked rather misty eyed.

"If you keep telling him that then he'll love you forever." Kim said with intended snark.

"You think so?" Bonnie asked sounding rather excited.

"Er yeah, keep feeding Junior's ego and you'll be fine." Kim said turning her attention back to her work.

"Need any help?" Bonnie asked after a few minutes.

"Not unless you can accurately describe how differences between Soviet and Chinese communism still affect Russian-Chinese relations in the modern day." Kim looked up at Bonnie who just shrugged.

"I can't believe you do this international diplomacy stuff." Bonnie said.

"Remind me what do you again?" Kim asked.

"Science stuff. It's all a little too much for you to understand." Bonnie reclined back comfortably. Kim began to wonder how two egos as big as Bonnie's and Senor Senior Junior could both fit under one roof.

As if on cue Senor Senior Junior burst in the room. "Where are you, my love?" He asked holding an oversized bunch of flowers. Kim guessed it was Junior because of the familiar shrill voice with a Mediterranean tang and the same clothing Junior always wore. Bonnie was trying to get him to change more but Junior wouldn't believe that his sense in fashion could be even slightly wrong. The flowers were of varying greens, reds, blues and purples and completely obstructed his face, Kim wondered how he'd managed to find his way here.

Bonnie squealed with delight and ran over to her boyfriend, taking the flowers and promising to find a place for them in her room. "Junior." Kim nodded at him.

"Miss Kim Possible." Junior nodded back sheepishly.

"I hope you and your father haven't been getting into too much trouble." Kim said leaving it deliberately vague for Junior to decide if it was a joke, a friendly comment or a discrete threat.

"No we've been good. I've been too busy working on my pop career for doing the evil things father wants." Junior suddenly got excited. "Would you like my autograph now? You can say you met SSJ before he got super famous, of course I'm already famous but not as much as I would like."

"I'm fine thanks, Junior." Kim brushed him off.

Bonnie had returned with a look Kim rarely saw, one of genuine happiness. "Those flowers were so massive I had to split them up, they're scattered across my room now, thank you Junior." She kissed him on the cheek and wrapped her hands around his shoulders.

"I had them prepared by the best florist in Italy, just for you, my love."

"They were so beautiful."

"Alas not as beautiful as you." Junior gave an attempt at a charming smile but it looked rather childlike. Bonnie didn't seem to think so though as they touched lips.

It was lasting longer than Kim would have liked. Now it was getting way too passionate for Kim's liking. "You know what? I think I'm done." She said packing her papers and exiting the dorm. "Gross." She muttered and took off.

…

"Push me harder!" Kim giggled on the swing.

"But my arms are getting tired." Ron whined.

"You're a monkey Kung Fu master but can't push me any harder." Kim teased.

"Kung Fu is not about strength, KP, it's about strategy and timing." Ron grunted.

"Because it was down to good timing how you launched two 7 foot tall aliens in the air." Kim continued to push his buttons.

"You can push yourself." Ron said stepping away from the swing.

Kim flipped off at the height of the swing and landed in front of Ron. "Aw is Ron getting angry?"

"Hey, I'm just not your swing pushing guy." Ron smiled to show his good humour.

"Anything I can do to make it up to you?" Kim asked fiddling with his collar.

"Well… I…" Ron began to stutter but then the Kimmunicator went off.

"Go Wade." Kim said instantly letting go of Ron as she answered the machine.

"There's been a string of thefts from scrapyards across Middleton this morning." Wade's voice emitted from the Kimmunicator.

"Do you think it could be the Bebes getting supplies to increase their numbers or something?" Kim asked fearing an army of the metal monsters.

"Unlikely. The parts that were stolen were too basic to be of any use to something as advanced as them. All the parts stolen were from cars and by some coincidence Motor Ed was broken out of jail by some of his gang just over a week ago."

"So we're just dealing with Motor Ed here, no psycho killer robots?" Ron asked.

"yep, sorry I couldn't dig up anything more on the Bebes but I found that and thought you may want to check it out. I'm sending you the coordinates of where I think Motor Ed is based." Wade shrugged.

"Will do, thanks Wade." She shut down the Kimmunicator. "Come on partner, let's go fight crime." Kim grabbed Ron by the arm and pulled him back towards the car, leaving Ron disappointed how the date was cut short.

…

"Dude, have you, like, ever seen anything so beautiful in your life? I mean seriously?" Motor Ed gazed up at his creation in wonder. It was a statue of Motor Ed himself comprised of materials stolen from the scrap yards. It stood in the centre of a make shift garage with parts and tyres strewn everywhere and oil patches staining the floor.

"We did all that work for this?" Jonny asked in disbelief.

"I know, wasn't it totally worth it in the end?" Ed looked thoughtfully up at the statue's face. "Do you think I should, like, polish the eyes?" He asked. The 'eyes' were only two hub caps stuck on to conjoined car bonnets which formed the statue's face. The entire statue was made up in a similar way.

"Listen, Ed, I don't think it was worth it." Jonny said to his boss who immediately spun on the spot to look at Jonny.

"Not worth it? Dude? Seriously? This thing is, like, awesome. It's me if you hadn't noticed." Motor Ed began waving his hands near his head as he spoke.

"But we got police attention when we jacked this stuff. Worse, maybe we got the girl's attention." Jonny tried to get Motor Ed to see sense but he already knew it was hopeless. Ed had been degrading from a formidable criminal to a thug with an ego problem.

"Motor Ed always gets the girl's attentions, seriously." He said throwing his mullet back and forth. "But if you're talking about Red then, naa this stuff is, like, too small time for a 'world hero' or whatever to deal with, seriously."

"I dunno boss…"

"Jonny, seriously, dude." Ed said putting his arm around Jonny's shoulder. "When people see this baby, this work of art, we'll be going places you and me."

"Like back to prison." A female voice came from behind.

Ed and his henchman turned around to see Kim Possible and her partner Ron Stoppable standing in the doorway. "Red? I thought you'd be off saving the world or something." Ed groaned.

"Business has been slow but I've always got time for thugs like you, Eddy." Kim got into her battle stance. "I shouldn't even bother asking but can we just skip the fight and you come quietly?"

Motor Ed shook his head. "No way, red. I worked day and night on this beauty and you're not taking her away. Now you're, like, legal, I can say this, but you're pretty hot so I don't want to hurt you, much, so if you could just, like, give up, it would be cool, babe." Ed said reaching for a spanner.

"Hey the Ronster has a question. What is that?" Ron asked pointing at the statue behind Ed.

"Dude, seriously, that's a statue of me." Motor Ed pointed at the vaguely humanoid shape of car parts behind him.

"Seriously?" Ron asked.

"Seriously." Ed replied.

"It looks more like a lizardman to me." Ron held his hand to his chin in thought.

"What? Dude? It's, like, perfect likeness." Ed protested while moving closer to the pair.

"What's with the massive pipe coming out of the crotch?" Kim asked.

"What do you think, babe? Raaw." Ed winked at her.

"Seriously too far, man." Ron snarled and gave Ed a ferocious kick in the stomach, knocking the blond man across the room.

Ed staggered to his feet, still clutching the spanner. "If that is how you want to rock, dude. Jonny let's get these guys." Ed paused and looked around the room. "Jonny? Dude?" Ed was alone. At some point his henchman had ran off. "Fine I'll do it by myself, he was no true bro."

Kim dashed at Ed full pelt but just before she reached him, he knocked some oil on the floor in front of her. "Spillage!" Ed shouted as Kim slid past him. Ed swiped the spanner at her, giving her a narrow graze on the shoulder. Ed tried to attack again but Ron blocked it and gave Ed a jab in the face. Ed snarled as he swung the spanner violently at Ron's head but Ron ducked it just in time and punched Ed in the gut. "Dude, I am, like, way too ripped for that to hurt." Ed said as he struck Ron in the face with his left fist after feigning another spanner swing with his right. The attack had not only knocked Ron physically but had hit his shaky confidence as well. Now Ron was on the defence and not doing a good job of it. With a fury of punches Ron hit the floor. "Game over, man. Game over." Ed raised the spanner to bludgeon Ron's head but by now Kim was back on the scene. She disarmed him by kicking his right hand which sent the spanner to the floor with a crash that rang through the garage. Ed growled and swung for her but Kim used her own foe's shoulders for support and flipped over him then delivered an elbow to the back of his neck. Ed turned around just as Kim gave another kick at his knee with the goal of dislocating it. Although she didn't quite hit her mark, Ed's whine told her the attack had an effect. He swung for her again in a pained manner but Kim easily blocked it then chopped at his Adam's apple. Ed wheezed and took a few steps backward, clutching his throat as he did so, and found himself slipping on the oil he put down earlier. Ed went sliding across the room and into the idol he had created of himself. As Motor Ed crashed into his statue it began to wobble dangerously forwards and backwards. "Dude, no way." Was all Ed said as his collaboration came crashing down onto him.

"Are you OK, Ron?" Kim asked, pulling her boyfriend to his feet.

"I think so." Ron rubbed his jaw. "Ed is one of those you can really feel if he punches you and that feel is hurt."

"Better go dig him out." Kim inclined her head towards the pile of scrap. Kim tossed parts aside and soon found Motor Ed drifting in and out of consciousness. "I should tell Wade we got him." She said as she gently laid Ed on the floor.

"Hey, Kim. How'd it go?" Wade asked.

"You were right as always, it was Motor Ed."

Wade gave a smug smirk at Kim's praise. "I'm guessing no problems?"

"No problems." Kim replied showing Wade Motor Ed groaning on the floor.

"Great work, Kim. I'll tell the police they've got a gift waiting for them at that address." Wade began typing at another computer.

"Feels great to have some action." Kim smiled yet this was still small time for her. There had been no death traps or uniformed henchmen or great master plans of revenge or world domination. It left her a little disappointed but she had begun to expect this of Motor Ed.

"I bet. By the way the site got a hit from Drakken just now, sounds like he may have found something if you want to check it out." Wade said.

…

Doctor Drakken laughed loudly at another image on his computer screen. "That's very good." He muttered to himself.

"Hey, Doctor D?" Shego called from behind him. Drakken looked round and saw her standing next to his massive super laser. It was the dominating structure in the lair's living room.

"What is it, Shego?" He asked.

"Do we really need this doomsday thingy anymore? It's not like you're going to use it and it's just taking up space." Shego looked up at the laser pointing out the skylight.

"Ok first it's my helium absorption devise. Once the sun is aligned with the laser at the top, I shall fire a beam which shall travel at the speed of light, take helium from the sun and return it for storage in the bottom chamber of the lair." Drakken explained.

"OK and what would you do with helium? Make everyone's voices squeaky?" Shego asked.

"Nnghh. It doesn't matter." Drakken snarled.

"Wait, you don't actually know what to do with it do you?" Shego said with that horrible smile she had whenever she was amused at Drakken's expense. "Maybe open an evil balloon company?" She sneered.

Drakken actually paused to consider the thought. "Shego… You're brilliant!" He cried out with an entirely new plan forming in his head.

"No, no, no! I was joking." Shego shook her head frantically but Drakken wasn't put off and it must have shown on his face as Shego kept talking. "I've stuck with you through ice cream, muffins and shampoo. Please don't make us do balloons as well."

"But Shego-" Drakken began but was cut off.

"Nope!"

"If we-"

"We're not doing balloons!" Shego snarled.

Drakken sighed as the idea burst in his head as loudly as the balloons he would never have. "Secondly we need a big scary looking machine otherwise it doesn't look like an evil lair."

"Right of course." Shego walked over to Drakken at the large computer. It was one that would commonly be used for count downs on doomsday devises and other such things but Drakken made sure it had internet connection and had even installed a few games. "What are we doing over here?"

"Behold, Shego, I have discovered the world of internet me-mes as I believe they are called." Drakken gestured at the screen which showed a person's face with captions above and beneath it.

"ah-huh" Shego grunted slowly.

"I shall harvest this for my own means by creating a new me-me. I shall call it 'success Drakken'. It shall show a picture of me with words describing a feat thought improbable being easily fulfilled. As a result the word shall associate me with success and fear being my enemy knowing what I can do." Drakken bragged about his latest genius plan.

"But Doctor D, you're already internet famous." Shego said with a ghost of a smile on her face.

"I am?" Drakken asked uncertainly.

"Sure and you almost got the name right. It actually exists as 'Fail Drakken', I think it's the counter to 'Success Kim'." Shego's smile was no longer trying to hide.

"I… You're lying!" Drakken wasn't sure how to respond.

"Am I? Look it up sometime." She smirked. "Anyway shouldn't you be doing something more important than goofing around on the internet?" Shego asked.

"Such as?"

"Such as doing whatever you do to get the robot to talk." Shego moved directly in front of him now.

"Ah, Shego, I've already done so. All I had to do was play with some programming and she sung like a bird." Drakken grinned.

"Why didn't you tell me? I'd like to know." Shego complained, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"I want Kim Possible to be here when I explain." Drakken got up and wagged his finger at her. "I think it important that we work together."

"Since when do you want to work with Kim Possible?" Shego asked.

"Keep your friends close and enemies closer, Shego." Drakken explained.

"Still think of Kim as the enemy?" Shego asked him and Drakken found himself struggling with the question more than he should.

"I'm not sure what to think of her." Drakken sighed.

"Yeah, me either." Shego admitted. "I like her." Shego said after a few seconds of silence.

"I noticed." Drakken nodded.

Then the doorbell rang. "That's her isn't it?" Shego asked.

"I think so." Drakken agreed. "Get the door, Shego."

"You invited her, get it yourself." Shego shrugged.

"Nnghh. Fine then but next time you're getting it." Drakken huffed as he marched to the door and pressed the button to open the reinforced doors. Sure enough Kim Possible and her sidekick stood in front of him. Kim gave a warm smile at the Drakken, he wasn't used to them and it made him feel awkward yet strangely good.

"Got the message, Drakken." Kim nodded.

"Excellent, you, Shego, the sidekick and I shall gather to hear my startling revelations." Drakken declared.

Drakken arranged it so that the others were sitting around a table while he stood grandly at the end. "You gonna share this information soon, Doc?" Shego asked holding her head in her hands.

"Why yes. You see with my expertise I have managed to work out that Shego's earlier hypothesis was indeed correct. The Bebes are deliberately targeting you Kim Possible." Drakken pointed a dramatic finger at Kim, whose eyes widened in response.

"Me?" Kim asked pointing to herself.

"Why would the Bebes be after Kim?" Ron asked.

"You're really not bright are you?" Shego sighed. "Kimmie is the only one who beat them, makes perfect sense they'd want her out of the picture."

"And they almost did." Kim shuddered.

"Except the Bebes are no longer their own masters." Drakken continued.

"What do you mean?" Kim asked.

"They are now tools of someone else." Drakken explained. "It is not the Bebes that want you dead, Kim Possible, but someone else using them."

"Do we know who?" Ron asked but Drakken shook his head in response. "So it's someone with a grudge against Kim." Ron thought aloud.

"Or someone new who knows Kimmie's reputation and wants her out of the way." Shego said.

"That is not all. I have found a list of secondary targets after Kim Possible and the rest of us three are all there." Drakken continued. Ron gaped at Drakken and Shego rose her brow.

"Who else is on the list?" Kim asked.

"No one. We are the only targets. Once you were dead it would shift to the sidekick then me and lastly Shego." Drakken crossed his arms.

"Then they're underestimating me." Shego growled and Drakken was inclined to agree.

"The Bebe said it wanted to capture you, Drakken." Kim looked puzzled.

"I'm wanted dead or alive. The rest of you are apparently too dangerous. They think I can be contained, possibly used I'm not sure, but the rest of you could escape capture and should be killed." Drakken slammed his hands on the table. "One last thing, I studied the last time Kim Possible fought the Bebes in my absence."

"The time with Bonnie." Ron nodded.

"I don't know who that is but there was a brown haired girl involved." Drakken shrugged. "The Bebes were actually stronger then than they are now."

"Right I needed superfast boots to keep up with them." Kim remembered how the Bebe they fought yesterday had been a snail by comparison.

"Their employer has downgraded them. It looks like they were afraid the Bebes may turn on them and didn't want them getting too strong." Drakken nodded.

"That's actually pretty smart." Shego said with surprise.

"Keep your families close, everyone, I fear they may be attacked, my mother is safe. I made sure of it when I took this job." Drakken said.

"My brothers can take care of themselves, not that I'd bail them out in any trouble." Shego sighed.

Ron and Kim looked at one another. "We'll do what we can." Kim said.

…

Bonnie snarled as the door knocked. "I bet Kim has lost her key."

Junior looked at her sympathetically. "Kim Possible is not so smart as you or I."

"Way to point out the obvious." Bonnie secretly thought Kim was smarter than Junior by far but she would never say those words aloud.

"I shall get it." Junior said skipping to the door. "Hello?" he said opening it smiling but the smile vanished. "I have never seen-" Junior was cut off by an arm extending from the doorframe and slamming his head against the wall, instantly knocking him out.

"No! Not you!" Bonnie screamed as a ghastly familiar figure stepped in. It was that robot from before. "Not again!" She backed away slowly as the robot's eyes turned to her and its arm extended towards Bonnie Rockwaller.

...

_'Motor Ed shook his head. "No way, Red...' That part has a certain ring to it. If you enjoyed then review, tell me why. If you didn't enjoy then review, tell me why._


	5. Searching

_I don't own Kim Possible, unfortunately..._

...

Kim racked her brains as she walked back into college that evening. In her head she played through a list of suspects. _Duff Killigan? No it just doesn't suit him. Gemini? No he'd surely attack Global Justice as well. Dementor? Maybe but he'd probably build his own robots instead of stealing Drakken's. _Kim sighed loudly. "Who is it?" She wondered aloud. It was only then that she began to register an increase in activity on campus. _Something's happened._ She looked at the faces of her fellow students and many looked worried or confused and as if to confirm her suspicions two policewomen walked by talking in hushed voices. Kim set a brisk pace to her dorm, keeping a watchful eye out for anything strange. As she got nearer to her dorm she saw more police. Some were walking around, some were just standing talking to one another. All of them looked like they were there on business. Before Kim got much further however she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. Kim spun around in a battle stance but the figure just stepped backward hold his hands up.

"Whoa there, it's only me." Officer Adams said, still holding his arms up.

"I'm sorry you surprised me, that's all." Kim relaxed her body at the sight of the familiar policeman. "What's the sitch here?"

"There's been a kidnapping. We actually thought it was you." Officer Adams said stroking his chin.

"Me? Why?"

"I was speaking to your professor." Adams pointed behind him at a rather panicked looking professor Leo, who Kim hadn't noticed until now. "He was saying it was your dorm. Apparently one of your neighbours heard a commotion and came out to see if everything was OK. They were attacked by a tall blue woman with blonde hair. They're alright but they claim that the suspect fled with a girl as hostage. We also have an unconscious young male found in your dorm, which we've taken to Middleton General hospital."

"Then… That's Bonnie! They've taken Bonnie again!" Kim growled.

"Who?" Adams asked. "If you know the victim it will be important to our investigation."

"Bonnie Rockwaller, my roommate. I think the guy you found was Senor Senior Junior." Kim explained.

Before the policeman could respond Kim was wrapped by a hug from behind. "Kimmie! I am so glad you're safe!"

"Mom?" She turned around to see both her parents had relief etched onto their faces.

"I called Mr and Mrs Dr Possible when I was led to believe you were the victim." Officer Adams explained. "Thank you, Miss Possible, you've given me some information, I shall leave you with the family for now." The policeman smiled and walked off.

"You have no idea how much I worried, Kim." Her mother still hadn't released her from the bear hug.

"Mom, I fight super villains but this worries you?" Kim gasped.

"Everything worries me, dear. But I just have to keep telling myself you can handle it. You've never been wrong yet." Anne Possible kept a tight hold of her daughter.

"Let the girl breathe." Kim's father gently pulled the pair apart. "How are you, Kimmie cub?"

"I'm OK, Dad, really." Kim nodded.

"I didn't think anything bad could happen here." Her mother was saying. "I just always thought of your home life and hero life as separate things, but that's not true is it?"

Kim could only shake her head. "What happened here?" James Possible quizzed her.

"I think the Bebes took Bonnie again." Kim said.

"The Bebes? Those robots of Drew Lipsky's?" Her father asked.

"Bonnie? That nice girl from high school?" Her mother asked.

"Yes Mom. 'That nice girl'," Kim said through gritted teeth. "And you're right too, Dad, it's them."

"As I recall those things were dangerous and pretty tough to beat, Kimmie." James Possible crossed his arms. "I'm not sure if I like the idea of you chasing after these things."

"You don't have to like it but I am not leaving Bonnie with them. Hopefully she'll be more grateful when I save her this time." Kim muttered.

"We understand. What are you going to do now?" Her mother asked.

"I think I'll question Senor Senior Junior. He should be in Middleton General after the attack." Kim thought about her questioning strategy but her thoughts were interrupted by her father.

"Now Kimmie, I think it's getting a little late to go and meet boys." He scolded.

"But Dad-" Kim protested but was cut off by Anne Possible.

"Your father is right, dear. It's late and I'm sure this poor boy needs rest if he's been attacked. I'm not happy with you staying here tonight, you can come home with us."

"But-"

"Now Kim." Her mother said firmly and Kim knew that arguing was not an option.

…

Kim awoke later than she'd have liked the following morning. It had been restless night on the living couch as now Tim, who used to share with Jim, had her room. She'd snatched toast for breakfast and then went straight to find Junior. On the way there she'd briefed Wade and he'd said he'd look into it but Kim couldn't just do nothing while her roommate had been kidnapped by robots and talking to Junior seemed like the only thing to do.

Kim waited in line for information at the reception desk for several minutes, watching the rather bored looking receptionist lazily point people in the right, or sometimes wrong, direction. Kim was beginning to lose patience with it all as one man at the front tried to find which ward his wife was in but the hospital databases had two others with the same name. It meant the queue hadn't moved for a while. "Is this going to take much longer? I'll be quick." She called the people up front but there was acknowledgement anyone had spoken.

"Kim Possible?" Someone had said her name and Kim looked around to see the man. She was surprised to see Senor Senior Senior standing by the coffee machine. "Come." The old man signalled her with his finger. "I thought I heard your voice." He said extending his hand.

"Senor Senior Senior, I'm surprised to see you here." Kim shook his hand.

"Surprised I have come to visit my son?" Senior cocked his single brow.

"No." Kim quickly backtracked. "I mean you getting coffee from a machine." Kim pointed at 'caffeine cup'.

Senior swirled the polystyrene cup in his hand. "This mess is nowhere close to the standards of which I am used to however I currently have larger problems than the quality of my drink. May I ask what you are doing here?"

"I have a few questions for Junior. I need to see if he knows anything about what happened."

Senor Senior Senior took a sip of his coffee but then made a face of disgust. "I suppose it is better than nothing." He muttered. "I hope my son has been on his _best _behaviour." Senior said looking rather sly as he spoke.

"He's a victim in this, I know, it's not going to be an interrogation." Kim reassured her aging foe.

Senior gave a curt nod. "Then you will not mind if I accompany you?"

"If it makes you feel any better." Kim said.

"Then please, allow me to show you the way." Senior said leaning on his cane for support as he walked down a corridor.

Kim had never been sure if Senior had been 'evil' on the same level as her other foes. She certainly couldn't have imagined meeting Professor Dementor or Monkey Fist like this. Senior just had this aura of being sinister but not an evil super villain. For Senior villainy was a fun game and it didn't matter if you won or lost but as long as you took part.

"Junior speaks highly of you, Kim Possible," Senior said interrupting Kim's thoughts as they trudged through the hospital side by side. "and not always in the 'honourable opponent' way I often wish he would."

"He does?" Kim was a little confused by this.

"Yes. Junior believes you are a good person. I am inclined to agree." Senior stated as though it were obvious. "Apparently you are often the topic of his girlfriend's discussions and Bonnie Rockwaller is often the topic of Junior's discussions, as a result I often hear of your exploits outside of stopping myself and my fellow villains."

"Wait, Bonnie has something good to say about me?" Kim was now even more confused.

Senior chuckled. "Not so much. Saying unpleasant things about you is one of the happy couple's favourite past times. But I can shift through the personal rivalry to see how you truly are. At first I had hoped to use this information for my own villainous advantage but it was far too trivial. I did however manage to get a good idea at the real you, Kim Possible."

"And what do you think?" Kim asked as Senior led them down a staircase.

"Like I said. You are genuinely a good person. I have faced more opponents than you since my turn to villainy but you are my favourite. Not just because we can play the hero-villain game so well together but because you really are the hero. I have faced mercenaries, Government forces and even been up against Team Impossible but they all lack the same spark. For them it is the job, for you it is out of your heart, in your free time. I respect you for it." Senior said.

"Thank you. It's really no big." Was all Kim could reply with, feeling a little overwhelmed.

"Of course do not expect me to be easy on you. My next evil scheme will be the greatest one yet." Senior shot her a threatening look.

"This isn't a trap is it?" Kim looked around nervously.

"You have no reason for alarm. I would not use an attack on my son as an excuse to attack you. I understand it is a small wound and he shall heal easily. If that were not the case I would have him moved to a better, more expensive hospital." Senior glared at the corridors with disgust. "I fear the damage is more in his mind than harm to his body. Anyway we are here." He gestured at one of the rooms to their left.

Senior knocked three times on the door. "Yes? Is it the nurses to take care of me?" Senor Senior Junior's voice was muffled from behind the door but he sounded a little sorrier for himself than usual.

"No, Junior, it is your father. I have returned as I said I would." Senior called through the door and was answered by an excited squeal.

"Father! Come in, I knew you'd be back!" Even from behind the door Kim could tell Junior's spirit had lifted.

Senior shook his head sadly and whispered to Kim. "He has not been himself, he is more dependent on my presence than usual, I left not twenty minutes ago." Senior slowly opened the door. "I have brought Kim Possible with me."

"Kim Possible…?" When the door opened Junior was looking at Kim as though he was trying to remember who she was. Kim felt a surge of pity sweep over herself when she saw Junior in the hospital bed. He was curled up at the pillow end with his covers going up to his neck. His usually flat hair was now a scruffy mess reminiscent of Ron's hair. But most pitiful of all his eyes reminded her of a frightened child, so round and cautious.

He blinked at her twice and Kim gave what she hoped was a warm smile in response. "Hey, Junior, how are feeling?"

"I am OK." He said, still staring transfixed at her.

Senior tossed his now empty cup in a nearby bin and then took a seat next to his son's bed. "I am pleased to hear that my son." Senior found Junior's hand and held it in his own as he laid the cane down on the floor. "I understand people have asked questions about what happened, including myself, but it is important that Kim Possible hears what you know. I trust she will be gentle." Senior shot Kim a warning glare.

"I will. Trust me Junior, it'll all be cool if you tell me." Kim smiled at him again but Junior did not return it.

"This Kim possible girl… is she with the American police?" Junior asked his father and the eyes of both visitors rose dramatically.

"Do you not remember her?" Senior spluttered.

"She seems vaguely familiar. Is she one of the cleaners?" Junior squinted at her.

"Junior it's me, Kim." She said putting her palm on her chest.

"She is our arch-foe." Senior gestured towards Kim.

"We… have an arch-foe?" Junior still remained as blank faced as ever.

"Yeah I've beaten you up, like, a million times." Kim hand waved at him.

Junior retreated even further into his bedcovers. "Beaten me up? Are you here to hurt me?" He asked with childlike innocence. Kim expected Senior to give her a disproving look but the elderly man looked too shocked by Junior's lack of memory to look up at her.

Kim quickly backtracked. "Oh no, no." She waved her hands in front of her. "It was all friendly, play fighting."

"Like flirting? Are we going out?" Junior asked.

_Bonnie is going to kill me! _Was the first thought through Kim's head followed by _Junior? Eww. _"No Junior, we're… friends. She sat by his bed on the opposite side to Senior. She tried to take his left hand as his father held his right, but Junior flinched at her touch so she let it go. "Does the name Bonnie Rockwaller ring a bell?" She asked feeling very concerned now.

Junior paused in thought. "It brings warm feelings but I do not know why."

"That's because she's someone very special to you, and now she's in trouble. You must tell me what happened last night. When you were attacked, did you see who it was?"

"I… do not remember." Junior turned and looked at his father.

"Junior. You told me you did remember a little. She will help us." Senior said sternly but not unkindly.

Junior turned back to Kim who decided she would turn on the puppy dog pout. "Pleeaase."

"But… I… Fine I cannot resist the sad face. I don't know where I was but I was with someone in a small poor persons place." Kim ignored that. "I went for the door and there was something not… a person." Junior drifted off in his memory.

"Not human." Kim repeated.

Junior shivered. "It had such horrible red eyes."

"Definitely one of the Bebes." Kim muttered to herself. "Junior, did it say anything? Why it was there?"

Junior shook his head. "It just went all dark. Then I woke up here."

Kim felt a little disappointed, she hadn't learned anything new. But the sight of Junior like this made her somewhat glad she came. It was a pathetic sight and she was actually worried his memory loss might be permanent. "Thanks, Junior you've been a great help." She smiled and stood up. "So it was definitely a Bebe that took Bonnie but why?" She began to pace in front of the Seniors. "Did they take her to be queen again? Did they mistake her for me? Maybe they're using her as a trap for me, get them to chase them, what do you think?" She addressed the two Seniors who both looked at her blankly.

"I have no idea of what you are talking about." Junior looked puzzled as he spoke.

Kim looked at Senior sympathetically. "I should leave you two alone but if he needs help, let me know."

"I do not believe that will be necessary but I thank you for your offer." Senior nodded politely.

Kim headed for the door but when she opened it Junior asked his father a question which made her pause and look back. "Father, I see you are here but when is mother coming to see me?"

Senior paled visibly. "Junior, your mother she… You must remember she… She is on her way." He seemed to want to say something but didn't have the heart to say it. "Were you not leaving?" He asked Kim.

…

Kim had been searching non-stop for the next week but it had been to no avail. She and Ron had searched everyplace Wade had suggested but nothing had come up and Kim was getting more and more demoralised.

"Wade, this place is empty as well." She told the boy onscreen. "And Ron almost got eaten by a crocodile, it only got his pants." She said looking around the creaky Florida swamp cabin."

"It's more likely an Alligator, Kim." Wade corrected.

"Whatever like it actually matters." She snapped at the boy who inched a little way back from the screen.

"Kim, you're getting a little touchy about this now." Ron said coming in from behind now wearing a barrel to cover his underwear.

"I am not 'touchy'." She huffed. "I'm just sick of running around the world looking in dangerous places because Wade says '_it's freaky looking, could be a lead._'".

"I'm trying my best, Kim. These guys are just good at covering their tracks. I'll work on getting something more solid before I send you out again." Wade gave a nervous smile from his end.

"See that you do." She said, shutting off the Kimmunicator before Wade could reply.

"You know Kim-" Ron began but Kim cut him off.

"Let's just get back home. I'm sick of the smell and these flies." She said, swatting a fly as she spoke.

It was a silent boat ride back to the seaplane and then what Kim assumed was going to be a silent flight until the man piloting spoke to her. "How'd it go?" he asked her.

"Not so well." Kim sighed.

"Got your ass kicked, huh?" The pilot asked sympathetically.

"No, there was no one even there. It was another false lead." She started to fiddle with her clothing for something to do.

Ron seemed to think now might be a good time for him to speak now the pilot had broken their silence. "We'll find them, KP. Have we ever failed?"

"All it takes is one failure, Ron. Then it's over. The bad guys only have to win once, we have to keep winning all the time." Kim confessed what had been plaguing her mind since her talk with Shego just before the Bebes returned.

"And we're doing just that." He tried to look comforting but having a barrel around his waist was ruining what effect that warm smile may have had.

"Kim Possible, you managed to dive into my crashing plane from another plane flying at a higher altitude, pull me out and save my life and then you go after my insane former co-pilot who organised the crash. If there is anyone I would put my safety in, it's yours." The pilot said, playing with his controls.

"Thanks but it's really no big." She shrugged.

"Kim, it's incredible. Again, not lost once. Nobody has even died around you. After all we've been through the chances of that were basically zero." Ron's skill at actuary showing itself.

'_And if you keep this up, somebodies got to die sometime.' _Shego's voice in Kim's head told her and a disturbing image of Bonnie flashed before her. "But we've almost lost it a couple of times. Sometimes it was more about our enemies making mistakes than us."

"Almost being the key word in there, KP. If you don't feel like saving the world anymore then we can just tell Global Justice or the CIA or whoever to actually do their own jobs. Then we could just chill, you and me, like normal people." Ron held her hand looking hopeful.

Kim knew he had wanted a quieter life for a while now, since Rufus… you know, it seemed like when Rufus went so did Ron's spirit for this life. With the mole rat gone, Ron's hero days had gone with it. Ron saw a normal life ahead of them, Kim didn't. She had become addicted to the life style she'd come to live. She craved going head to head with Shego or escaping Drakken's death traps or saving some hapless scientist. All she saw ahead of her were heroes and villains.

"No, I want to keep going but I'm just scared, Ron." Kim looked him in the eyes and saw the disappointment.

Ron opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by the Kimmunicator. Kim gave an annoyed grunt as she switched on the small handheld device. "Hey, Kim. Er is this a bad time?" Wade asked as he spotted Kim glaring through the screen at him.

"It's alright Wade. Do you have anything?" Kim asked.

"Hopefully and there's a little more to go on this time. I got a call from Doctor Drakken. It seems he and Shego were looking into this themselves but found nothing. We decided to pool our resources together and we may have a lead." Wade explained.

"Not liking the word _may _there, Wade." Kim remarked.

"Listen, Kim. I know this whole thing has been difficult but I'm doing all I can. I keep getting interference from out here." Wade hit the top of his monitor as if to prove his point.

"Right, I'm sorry. Give us the co-ordinates and we'll be right there."

"We will?" Ron asked. Kim turned to look at him. "I mean, yeah we will. Just let me get some clothes first."

…

"Why is it always creepy abandoned factories and warehouses?" Ron shivered as he tip toed through the dark empty corridors. A layer of dust covered everything from the floor to the ceiling making Ron stop to hold his nose a few times. It was cold enough that he could see his own breath, shouldn't be surprising really now it was dark and cold outside and the abandoned factory had no insulation. A sudden creak made Ron almost scream out loud. It was only a small rat and Ron let out a breath of relief. "At least I hope this is abandoned."

"I don't." Kim muttered softly from ahead. "We've been searching for the Bebes for too long."

"Agreed." Ron nodded and shuffled towards a door. "What did this factory make before it went bust?"

"Vehicles, mainly cars. Enough mechanical parts and machinery was left behind to make the Bebes feel comfortable, I guess." Kim whispered as she slowly opened the door. "Just an office. Clear." She whispered after a quick glance around.

"Yeah the sooner this mission gets done the better. I am so sick of the killer robots, in the movies they're cool but in real life they're just freaky." Ron shook his head, watching a formally dormant spider sprint away from him.

"Ron, hush." Kim held up her arm.

"What? Oh another door, I'm right behind you." Ron said, taking position.

Kim slowly opened this door but a glowing green fist stopped just short of taking her head clean off. "You two make way too much noise." Shego hissed at them.

"Hey, I have ninja powers, Shego. What in the areas of stealth, do you have?" Ron asked, coming up behind a still stunned Kim.

"The power of keeping my mouth shut." Shego snarled. "If we're both sneaking around here, I do not need you two blowing my cover, we must stay silent."

A defining crash broke out from the room Shego was in. All three took fighting stances but dropped them when Drakken walked out in front of them, Ron taking a noticeable amount of time longer than Kim and Shego though. "I found it." Drakken's voice echoed through the hallways. "Ah Kim Possible and her sidekick, how nice of you-" Drakken was interrupted by Shego giving him a loud slap around the face. "Shego! How dare-" Another slap hit the madman on his cheek.

"Before we left, what did we agree on?" Shego growled.

"That if I wanted to come on the mission I would do exactly what you said." Drakken looked down at the worn out tiles on the floor.

"And what was the very first and most important thing that I said?"

"To not make any noise." Drakken said sheepishly.

"And what did you just do?" Shego pointed at him.

"I made noise." Drakken admitted.

A rattle and a clang came from above and the four turned their attention to the ceiling. A piece of metal fell to the floor, causing everyone to back away, and from it came a familiar blonde figure.

"Hostile beings detected within perimeter. Termination of intruders recommended." The Bebe stood tall and intimidating above them all.

...

(A/N) _And the slow updating begins. Struggle to find the time between school, work, a social life and Skyrim. But I shall do so if it kills me!_


	6. Rescuing

_Alas, I still haven't obtained the rights to this show so it doesn't belong to me._

_..._

"At least we've finally found them." Kim smiled nervously as the machine rose to its full height.

"Yeah great, we can celebrate later." Shego's fists glowed their bright green.

"Have no fear, I have come prepared." Doctor Drakken announced, pulling out the same machine he used on the first Bebe. "Surprise." He taunted the robot but in the blink of an eye the Bebe's fist extended and snatched the devise out of the doctor's hands.

"Immediate threat neutralised." The Bebe crushed the small devise within its grip.

"Oh snap." Drakken watched the pieces fall to the floor. He took a few steps backward then patted Ron on the back. "Well, good luck to you all. I'm going to see if I can find anyway to shut it down remotely." He took one step towards the door before Shego grabbed his collar and tugged him back.

"Oh no you don't. Possible and Stoppable are going to do that. You and me are going to play with your old toy." Shego moved towards the Bebe.

"We are?" Drakken looked from Shego to the Bebe. Shego nodded.

"Social interaction must cease." The Bebe leapt forward with unnatural agility. It was hit by a fury of Kim's punches when it landed though.

"Oh, Princess?" Shego joined in with attacking the robot which was spending too much time deflecting the two girl's attacks to go in the offensive itself.

"Yeah?" Kim asked after delivering a blow which would have dislocated the shoulder of any human opponent.

"Did you not hear the plan, the one where the doc and I handle this and you and the buffoon go explore?" Shego ducked a particularly viscous attack aimed at her head.

"I did but who says you're in charge?" Kim sidestepped a chopping action from the Bebe.

"I say I'm in charge. Besides you may find your school chum." Shego smashed her fist into the Bebe's thigh, causing it to stagger.

"I'm not leaving you with this." Kim gasped after being grazed on the arm.

"How sweet but I can handle myself." Shego aimed an attack at the Bebe which narrowly missed.

"You heard the lady, let's move KP!" A firm hand led her quickly away from the action and out of the doorway.

As Kim left she noticed that without her the battle was turning in the Bebe's favour. Shego was now purely on the defence. "Could do with some help here, Doctor D!"

"Erm, what should I do?" Kim heard Drakken as Ron pulled her around the corner.

"You built it, you should know." Shego sounded anxious.

"That's why I'm scared." Drakken responded.

Shego's reply faded as Ron led her quickly down the corridors. "We should go back, Ron."

Kim struggled slightly but Ron shook his head. "It'll take more than a Bebe to take down Drakken and Shego. Bonnie is a different story though." Ron said and took her over a bridge with only a metal railing to separate them and floor, which was several meters below.

They had found themselves over the construction line on a tiny metal bridge. As the factory had long since shut down, the many parts were disused and some were missing. After the action before it had gone ghostly quiet and Kim and Ron were looking around constantly. Splashes of faded yellow paint covered the aging equipment below them, it was most prevalent on the construction line which had spare parts littering the conveyor belt. Creaks and clanks kept Kim and Ron on their guard. "I think the other one is in here." Kim whispered and Ron nodded in agreement. Suddenly the lights activated with a series of loud echoing clunks as each section lit up.

"KP! Above us!" Ron pointed up just as the second Bebe descended from above. It landed hunched over on the bridge just behind them with a ringing clang.

"As anticipated they arrive together. Human predictability is noted." The Bebe then ripped one of the metal railings off and threw it at Ron. Ron only managed to save himself from a crippling blow to the head through his reflexes. He caught the pole in the air and launched it back at the attacker. It struck the Bebe in the shoulder but aside from a small jerking movement it didn't react. The Bebe then began to advance menacingly toward the couple.

"Let's move it!" It was Kim's turn to led her partner and she pulled Ron away from the machine, but the Bebe was quick and Kim knew it would outpace them. Spotting a crane wire reaching the ground and within distance, she leapt from the bridge, complete with a scream from Ron, and slid down the wire like a fireman pole, kicking up a cloud of dust when they landed.

"Next time warn me before you do a trick like that." Ron gasped as he got to his feet.

"Sorry there was no time." Kim apologised.

With a mighty thud and even greater dust cloud the Bebe landed nearby. "Kim Possible, there is no escape. Submit now. Ron Stoppable, there is no escape. Submit now." It said in its creepy monotone.

"Come on!" Kim ran towards the conveyor belt. "You go left, I go right." Kim and Ron kept at just the right distance to leave the Bebe attempting to swipe at both of them but touching neither as they passed it.

They both ran into the construction line, attempting to lose the Bebe among the mess. "This is when the conveyor belt starts, isn't it?"

"Ron, don't jinx it or it will start!" Kim replied.

The pair were in silence just waiting for the movement below them to begin, but it never happened. A shower of sparks then caused Kim to call out as the Bebe ripped a massive machine's arm right next to the redhead. The Bebe effortlessly hurled the massive object but Kim just managed to dodge it by diving to the ground. The Bebe now stood over her and reached for Kim's neck. Kim kicked the Bebe in the head, just delaying it for enough time to scramble to her feet. The Bebe swung a fist at Kim, which only just made contact with her back, causing Kim to stagger on all fours for a moment. The Bebe came at Kim again but Kim jumped onto a nearby piece of machinery and off again so the Bebe instead punched a hole in that. The robot shook violently as sparks flew from the machine, the Bebe was struggling to remove its arm from the machinery but it seemed stuck.

In the distance something fired up, like an engine. "Ron?" Kim called out, noticing he'd been missing during the action.

"Right here, KP." He replied out of sight but the noise was getting louder. Ron Stoppable appeared around a corner driving a fork lift truck. "Check out what I found, pretty awesome, right?" He reversed slightly. "No hang on, I can drive this." The truck moved forward. "There we go."

"Ron, be careful." Kim yelled as the truck almost hit her.

"I've got it." He said moving the forks up slightly. "Let's do this thing." He pumped his fists then charged at the Bebe. The Bebe had only just managed to break itself free and turned to face its attack a second too late. The fork pierced the chest of the Bebe as it was impaled on the front of the truck. Ron kept driving until he crashed into the far wall.

Kim ran over to the crash site and found Ron standing next to the fork lift truck rubbing his neck. "I think I got whiplash." He groaned.

"You've come off better than her." Kim pointed at the Bebe, which was thrashing around on the spot. Because of the way it had been stabbed, its legs were off of the ground so it dangled in the air, flailing aimlessly as sparks escaped its wound. Then its eyes faded and movement stopped.

"Did we kill it?" Ron asked after a moment.

"I think you did. Nice work partner." Kim gave him a quick peck on the cheek, which made him turn slightly red.

"Err… shall we?" he gestured at the double doors in front of them.

"Let's." She smiled.

The pair explored for a while longer. The lights had turned on through the entire building making it seem less threatening and easier to find the way around, didn't stop the building being a maze though. The mood elevation from defeating the Bebe was fading already as Kim and Ron wandered in any direction they had a good feeling about. The beeping of the Kimmunicator almost made them yell in surprise.

"Wade?" Kim turned on the handheld.

"I've been trying to reach you guys for ages. Finally got through. Just letting you know that the signals have mostly faded, except I'm getting a life sign from the room ahead." Wade explained.

"Thanks, Wade, this room here?" She pointed at a door which looked identical to the dozen they'd passed already.

"If it's the one right in front of you, then yeah, that's it." Wade nodded.

Ron was already opening the door. "Hello?" Ron called out as they entered.

"About time you got here!" Bonnie snarled.

Bonnie Rockwaller was trapped in a make shift cage in an otherwise uninteresting room. She was separated from Kim and Ron by a layer of glass but otherwise she was surrounded by concrete walls. Bonnie looked way worse for wear than she'd ever done in Kim's memory. The girl's hair was mattered and unclean and her figure looked significantly thinner. Her eyes had deep bags underneath them and she had a bloody scar on her chin.

"That's gratitude. Are you alright?" Kim asked while crossing her arms.

"No thanks to you." Bonnie crossed her arms as well.

"I so don't know why I got bothered about this." Kim shook her head.

"Hey how'd you get in there?" Ron asked scratching his head.

"Above." Bonnie pointed upwards and Kim saw there was a gap up the top. "But I can't climb, believe me, I've tried."

Then I guess the only way is to HYAA." Ron kicked the glass but nothing happened. Except that Ron now started hopping on one foot.

"Can you do something, Wade?" Kim allowed Wade's camera the best view she could.

"Sure can. Stand back, Bonnie." Wade said, followed by a beam of light which cut through the glass. Kim moved the Kimmunicator so the laser cut through enough of the glass for Bonnie to get out.

"Did you expect a thank you?" Bonnie asked while brushing herself off.

"No, but I was hoping for one." Kim stood firm, making eye contact with her roommate.

"Well... I… Thanks." She couldn't keep the eye contact while she thanked Kim but it was an improvement over the past. "Can we just get out of here?" Bonnie asked rather meekly.

"Sure." Kim made to leave but Bonnie staggered slightly, causing Kim to hold her to make sure she didn't fall.

"Whoa there, are you going to be OK walking?" Kim asked.

"Don't touch me, I can take care of myself." Bonnie weakly pushed Kim but the redhead didn't budge.

"We all need help sometimes, Bonnie. It doesn't make you weak." Kim tried to reassure Bonnie but the girl wasn't having any of it.

"Thought I heard your preaching, princess." Shego had appeared at the doorway. "I miss anything good?"

Shego's hair was a little scruffy but other than that she looked the same as when Kim had seen her earlier. "We just killed a Bebe and saved Bonnie, that's all." Kim shrugged.

Shego chuckled softly. "I guess that's just what you do, Kimmie."

"Hey, I was a major part in this." Ron said.

"Yeah, good for you." Shego said, her voice condescending.

"Shego, we need to get her out of here." Kim gestured her head at Bonnie who was looking Shego up and down.

"Trust Kim to make friends with some green skinned freak in a matching leotard." Bonnie said.

"Well aren't you sweet. I see why we risked so much now, what a prize." Shego shook her head.

"Come on, no fighting now." Kim groaned. "Where's Drakken?"

"He was right…" Shego turned around. "For the love of…" Shego opened the door and glanced around the corridor. "Here he comes."

Doctor Drakken walked in a moment later. He looked exhausted, no longer was that childish evil glee on his face. He just needed a bed to collapse in. "Hello Shego, Kim Possible and others." He acknowledged everyone in the room.

"What happened to that Bebe you guys were facing?" Ron asked.

"Ran off scared." Shego sniggered. "Muttered something about 'catastrophic damage' then high tailed it out of here."

"It shall return, self-repairing you know." Drakken gasped between breaths.

"Well done, Shego." Kim congratulated her but Shego held out her arms.

"Hey I can't take all the credit. The Doc kicked ass." Shego smiled at her boss. It was a look Kim wasn't used to seeing on her, especially when it was Drakken she was looking at, it almost looked like pride.

"Wait, Drakken?" Ron pointed at the panting scientist.

"Sure, once his green thumb kicked in." Shego smiled again.

"Can we stop talking and get me out of this place." Bonnie yelled.

"Alright, alright." Kim sighed.

"Hey, Doc, you never told me who owned this place before it shut down." Shego pointed at a logo on the wall which Kim had paid no attention to.

"I didn't even bother looking. It's not relevant if the company has shut down, Shego." Drakken replied.

"It is if they still own the deed, this is why you'll never be a detective." Shego brushed some dust off the logo. It read 'Edward Lipsky's motoring'.

…

"Shego, I don't like being here." Drakken twiddled his fingers together as he walked through the prison with his sidekick.

"He's your cousin, which means you've got the best shot of making him talk." Shego kept a few paces behind him. "You should be grateful that I even came, your cousin creeps me out even more than the prison."

Doctor Drakken smiled nervously at the prison guard. "Er, hello." He gave a small wave as he stopped in front of the guard. The guard was a tall muscular man with little neck and a mean face.

"Name?" The guard took out some paper.

"Doctor Drakken." He announced proudly.

The guard skimmed the paper. "I'm afraid your name isn't on the list, Doctor Drakken."

Drakken glanced back at Shego who gave him a nod of encouragement. "Try looking for Drew Lipsky." He sighed.

"Aha, here we go Mr Lipsky." The guard nodded and took out a pen. "I trust you've been searched."

"All over." Drakken gritted his teeth at the memory of the guard's probing hands.

The guard seemed to smirk slightly. "Come right this way." He gestured for Drakken to follow but as they began to walk he turned to Shego. "Not you, Mrs Lipsky."

"What?!" Shego snarled, her nostrils beginning to flare.

"I'm afraid we only have one name down for visiting." The guard said.

"OK first off, I am not married to the Doc, you get that? Second you are not telling me that I came all this way just to be turned back by some-" Shego began ranting but Drakken decided to cut her off.

"Shego, you're making a scene." Drakken put his arm out in front of her. She could have such a temper.

"I don't care." She growled.

Drakken got closer to her and whispered in her ear. "Listen, I shall talk to him, get you through."

"You'd better." She said as her body posture relaxed slightly.

"Hey, I didn't catch your name. What was it?" Drakken addressed the guard in as friendly manner as he could.

"I'm a high level guard at a security installation for super criminals, I cannot give personal information to visitors, especially not former inmates." He glared at Drakken during the last part of his sentence.

"I see you remember me then, good." Drakken stalled for a moment deciding his next move. "Well then I'm sure you remember her as well?" He pointed at Shego and the guard slowly nodded. "The thing about Shego is that she broke out of here too many times to count, all by herself for most of them, I might add."

"The fact that she posed a frequent danger while here is one of the biggest reasons why I cannot let her in, especially not to see someone who has previously broken her out of this installation, something she may seek to return the favour for." The guard said in a very business-like tone.

"But you know what she can do. Do you honestly think that stopping her here would prevent any break out scheme she may have?" Drakken asked in his most politely threatening voice.

"Well, I suppose not." The guard sighed.

"Exactly, all you're doing now is making the poor girl angry." Drakken allowed the guard a full view of the steaming Shego. "That's bad." He added.

"This is highly irregular but I suppose we may be able to make an exception, just this once." The guard made a note on his paper.

"Atta boy." Drakken turned back to Shego. "Come, Shego, I have given you access."

"You did?" She asked sceptically.

"If you would both follow me." The guard gestured.

"You did!" She said in surprise. "How?"

"Ah, Shego, you may have fists as your weapons but mine is mother tongue." Drakken said proudly as they followed the guard.

"Gotta be honest, I don't see you as a man of words, Doc." Shego scoffed.

"What? Why?" Drakken demanded.

"You use too many 'Nnghh's and describe yourself as 'the most brilliantist scientist in the world'." Shego snarked.

"Nnghh. But I'm more brillianter than all of them!" Drakken shook his fist at the air.

"Yeeaah. Seriously, Doc, how'd you do it? Mind control chip on his back or something?" The guard seemed to have heard Shego as he immediately stroked the back of his neck.

"No, Shego." _Might as well tell her, _he thought. "You see, Shego, I discovered a new trick I got with the plant based mutation I absorbed." He whispered.

"Go on." She said back.

"In a negotiation I can release pheromones to bend my target to my will, they became more susceptible to my suggestions." Drakken smiled.

Shego took a step back in surprise. "That's weird." Was all she said.

"Yet very useful." Drakken continued.

"Never use that stuff on me." Shego jabbed a finger at his chest.

"Alright I won't." He'd actually already used it on her. In truth it was the only way he thought she'd agree to come back here.

They'd reached a more familiar part of the prison now, the howling of psychopaths and killers echoed through the walls and sent a shudder through Drakken's spine. Shego didn't look too comfy either, especially when the stench of stale urine hit her. "We have to pass through this lot to get to your visitor section. I apologise for any discomfort." The guard said, not looking sorry at all.

"It's alright." Shego grunted.

"I wouldn't have had to pull that trick if Kim Possible were here with us." Drakken huffed. "I bet this guard owes her a favour that would have granted you entry anyway."

"She's got a life outside of this, we don't. Besides I think 'Cousin Eddie' is more likely going to confess to you than to Kimmie." Shego shrugged.

"Through here please." The guard walked through a metal door which was flanked by two more guards.

As Drakken walked in he noticed the room was brighter than the outside. It was a small room with four men in it. One of them was the guard who had led them here, there were another two guards on either side of the room and sitting in the centre and separated from everyone by a sheet of glass was his cousin Edward Lipsky, otherwise known as 'Motor Ed'.

"Sup' Cuz." Ed nodded as Drakken sat down opposite him.

"Cousin Eddie." Drakken returned the nod.

"I see you brought Green." He smiled at Shego in a way which made Drakken's skin crawl. "Couldn't keep away huh?" He addressed Shego.

"Look at me like that again and you'll wish there more guards in here." Her hands having a faint glow to them already.

"Let's keep things civil, Shego." Drakken waved her down and she reluctantly walked over behind Drakken, who had the only chair in the room.

"So, Cuz, you here to spring me out?" He asked.

"No." Drakken answered simply.

"No fair, man." Ed's face fell.

"You didn't break me out, you just said hi and ran off with _my _sidekick." Drakken raised his voice but then Shego cleared her throat loudly, reminding him to calm down. "But I'm here to talk seriously with you."

"Seriously?" His cousin asked.

"Yes." Drakken sighed as he realised what he'd said. "Has anyone come asking about that old factory you used to own?"

"I owned it in name only, dude." Ed leaned backwards on his chair. "I have no idea what happened there, one moment it was all bringing in dough and the next is was, like, gone, you know?"

"We don't care, did anyone talk to you about it recently? Asked to use it for a hiding place or something?" Shego leaned forwards over Drakken as she growled at Motor Ed.

"Whoa, cool it, Green." Ed said, clearly alarmed.

"Well?" Drakken pressured his cousin.

"Don't know if you heard but I was outta here 'round a week ago. When I was out I crashed with some dudes, radical times, bro, seriously. But, yeah, there was one creepy dude. He was all, like, asking for favours. He wanted to know if he could leave some stuff somewhere. I said 'sure bro, you can leave it at my old place.' Which was the factory you're asking about. I'm not a snitch but you're family so I gotta tell you these things." Ed explained.

"Hmm." Drakken stroked his chin. "This 'creepy dude', what did he look like, Eddie?"

"You ever tried to describe a dude? It's hard. But he was tall, like, taller than me and he was bald. Weird ass eyes as well, they were blue but I only remember that 'cos they were so weird. Don't know what else to say, really."

"No name?" Drakken asked hopefully.

"Nah, nothing bro. I could tell you where he used to crash, though." Motor Ed said looking thoughtful for a change.

"Ah, please do." Drakken smiled.

"Downtown, by the nightclubs. I heard that Middleton lounge was his fav though."

"Excellent, this is progress." Drakken rubbed his hands together. "You have been of great use to me, cousin, farewell. Come, Shego." He stood and made for the door.

"That's it? No 'how've you been, cuz?'" Motor Ed asked.

"Fine. _How have you been, Cousin Eddie?_" Drakken said emotionlessly.

"I'm good, nothing much to say, seriously." Motor Ed shrugged.

"Glad I asked." Drakken muttered.

"One more thing, cuz." Ed gestured for Drakken to come closer.

"Oh?" The scientist inquired.

"What's your game, man?" Ed asked once Drakken reached the glass screen.

"I like chess." Drakken announced.

"You always lose to me though." Shego grinned at him.

"No seriously, I mean your next world domination plan. When is that coming? You've been quiet for, like, ages." Motor Ed viewed him suspiciously.

"I'm… Well I'm not…" Drakken spluttered.

"The Doc and I ain't doing that stuff anymore." Shego explained.

Ed shook his head. "Naa, bro. I was there at that award ceremony, like in the criminal section. We were supposed to learn from your 'shining example' that we could still reform or something. But I could see it in your eyes, cuz. It's like when I get a mag about monster trucks if I'm stuck in here, I want that baby so much but I know I can't do nothing. That's you and ruling the world, man. You're just waiting for the chance to strike, I know it. When you do and if you win, remember I helped you here right? It would be so awesome if you made me in charge of NASCAR, if you get what I mean?" Motor Ed grinned at him.

Drakken wordlessly made for the exit. "What he said… it wasn't true, right?" Shego asked him when they left the prison.

"Of course not!" He snorted but Shego didn't look convinced. "Dress up nice tonight, I'm taking you downtown to one of the nightclubs.

...

_I am a sad lonely individual who craves the opinions of strangers on the internet. If you can review for me then great! The more detailed the better!_

_Oh yeah and only does American-English spellings. Being a citizen of the UK, I use UK-English or British-English or Commonwealth-English __or English-English whatever you want to call it. I try to put American style words in with the characters because they're American (doy) like ass instead of my natural arse but I'm sure things slip through without my noticing. This is why some spellings may look strange to some of you._


	7. Clubbing

_Kim Possible belongs to Disney, alas not me._

...

Kim's mother had finally allowed Kim to return to campus for as long as she liked which allowed her to focus on her studies again. Problem was that Kim didn't really want to be there much at the moment. Bonnie was being even more foul than usual at the moment, Kim gathered that she'd been to visit Junior in his current state and the meeting at not turned out well. While Kim could see that Bonnie was grateful to Kim on some level it didn't show much, but then again, it wouldn't be Bonnie if it did.

Kim could easily escape from Bonnie though, the main problem was that she was being watched a lot more now. Security at the university had beefed up in general but now Kim noticed there would usually be a man, or woman, or two following her. They tried to make it look as though they weren't but Kim had trained herself to be aware of such things.

Kim herself had mellowed out slightly after Bonnie's rescue but it hadn't stopped her worrying completely. She guessed that the Bebes had taken Bonnie to lure her into a trap after realising she wasn't in the dorm and all this did was make her wonder if the Bebes would go after her parents or her brothers next.

It was on Kim's mind one morning as she was eating at the cafeteria. She was sitting alone with a book by her side as she bit into her apple. Her eyes merely skimmed the text several times without storing the information in her brain. _I am so not focusing, _she thought. _I wish I was out there right now._ She gazed out of the window. Out there Drakken and Shego would be going to speak with Motor Ed right about now and here she was reading a book, not even that, only trying to read a book. Deciding she wasn't going to get any work done here she shut the book and made to leave when a shadow loomed over her. She looked up to see a large Hispanic man with a harsh face in a jet black suit standing over her.

"Excuse me?" Kim said to the large man, noticing he was looking down at her intently.

"You are Kim Possible?" The man grunted in a vaguely Spanish accent.

"I am." She replied slowly.

The man grunted again and reached into his jacket. He pulled out a folded slip of paper and dropped it on the table. "Wait!" Kim shouted as he wordlessly went out the door. Deciding not to go after the man she picked up the note and unfolded it. It read:

_Miss Possible_

_I would like to talk._

_Meet me on the road just outside your University main gate._

_Come alone, there will be no need to bring anything other than yourself._

_I await your arrival as soon as you are ready._

_Best regards, a friend._

There was no signature at the bottom of the note and the very nature of the letter itself sent warning bells off in Kim's head but curiosity was getting the better of her. She dropped her stuff off at her room but grabbed her Kimmunicator and sneezing powder just in case. She could hide both of them on her body without too much trouble.

She reached the main gates and immediately saw what must belong to the person she was due to meet. A large, exaggerated limo was parked opposite the main gate. As she crossed the road, which took a while with the traffic, a man dressed identically to the one she'd seen earlier stepped out. "If you'd like to enter, Miss Possible." He gestured at the open door.

"I was taught never to get into cars with strangers." Kim said.

"I assure you that you know the person in the vehicle." The man said.

"I'm supposed to just take your word on that?" Kim snorted.

"Yes you are." The man replied.

"What happens if I refuse?" Kim asked him.

"Then we leave and you never speak with my client." The man said.

Kim took note that the word 'client' meant this surely wasn't a Government men in black thing. "Fine." Kim relented, reasoning she could probably break out of a car.

Once she stepped in the door closed behind her and she saw someone she hadn't expected to see. "Bonnie?!" She gasped.

Her roommate was sitting cross legged opposite where Kim had chosen to sit. "Hey, Kim. Glad you could finally join us." Bonnie gave Kim that superior smile she was used to.

"Us?" She asked and turned to another figure in the far corner.

An elderly gentleman was shuffling over toward the two girls, taking care given the lack of roof space a limo provides. It was a testament to the size of the limousine that Kim hadn't noticed the man immediately, but as soon as she saw his clothing she knew who it was. "Indeed, _us._" Senor Senior Senior said as he took a seat near Bonnie.

"Senor Senior Senior, I should have known. This reeks of your style. Nice limo though, a little too flashy for me. Although I expect Bonnie likes it." Kim commented as the old man got comfortable.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bonnie demanded but Senior waved her down.

"I shall take that as a complement, thank you. But I expect idle chit-chat is at the bottom of your agenda here, yes?" Senior leaned forward.

"The furthest reaches. What's this about, Senior? And why is Bonnie here?" Kim asked.

"The two questions are linked. I have decided that Miss Rockwaller has earned a place in my plan. A plan which includes you, a plan of revenge." Kim let him continue. "My own son has been attacked and traumatised for merely being a bystander in your current struggle. A lesser man may have held you accountable but not I. No, I recognise that the one to blame is the one who truly did the deed." Senior fiddled with his cane for a moment. "At first I was concocting a thousand different evil plans of my own until I realised that you and I both desire that madman gone. You always win and therefor this is my most fool proof plan yet." Senior said proudly.

"Which is?" Kim asked

"Funding you." Senior said with a smile. "After all, you are the most powerful weapon I could hope to obtain. Whatever you wish, you shall receive providing it has a price tag, and most things do."

"OK and what's Bonnie doing here again?" Kim asked.

"Kim, Junior was my everything. Not only did they take me but they hurt him. I wanted in and Senior agreed." Bonnie said.

"Fine but, no offence, what are you going to do?" Kim asked, waiting for the outburst.

"You always underestimate me! Well check this." She tossed something into Kim's hands.

"Thanks, what is it?" She asked looking at a tiny round object seated in her palms.

"Translator, put it in your ear and it will change any language into English. Handy for all that abroad stuff you do, huh?" Bonnie smirked. "Try it."

Kim cautiously inserted the translator into her left ear. "Done." She signalled at Bonnie.

"Greetings, can you understand what I am saying?" Senior said next to her. Well Kim saw Senior's lips moving and heard him saying something different but the voice she heard wasn't Senior's and the lip synch didn't quite match up.

"That was me speaking my own language." Senior smiled.

"Good isn't it?" Bonnie smirked.

"Did… did you make this?" Kim asked her roommate who gave her a sly nod. "Wonder why Wade hasn't made this yet?" She said to herself.

"I guess he's not as smart as me." Bonnie said smugly.

"I never knew…" Kim began.

"You're right you never did. I told you I was doing science stuff you wouldn't understand. I'm good at it, like most things I do." Bonnie relaxed looking rather content. "If you're good, I may see if I can make something else for you."

"Are we in agreement, Kim Possible?" Senior asked. "I would hate to think I came all this way for nothing."

"I think there may be a deal to be done, Senior." Kim nodded.

…

Clusters of sweaty youths filled the room, overpowering everything with their stench. It was a dark room if not for the flashing lights. Green, red and yellow spotlights danced across showing smoke from the smoke machine covering the room like a blanket. Loud repeating thuds, which supposedly passed for music, issued from the stage in front where a single DJ was playing with his disks, surrounded by people waving their hands furiously. It was horrifying. It was a _nightclub_.

Doctor Drakken snarled as some girl clumsily knocked into him from behind. "I'm sorry, hun. How's about a dance to make up for it?" The girl slurred, Drakken noticed she could hardly walk let alone dance.

"No!" Drakken huffed, turning his back on her.

"There's no need to get all grouchy about this. One dance?" She continued.

"I said no! I don't need to sink to your levels." Drakken snarled, couldn't she get the message?

"S'cuze me your highness. So far above us commoners. I can do better than you." She said staggering off.

"Fool." Drakken muttered. He could only recall being in a situation like this once before in college and it had been horrific then too. He'd never been one for large social interactions. People's stupidity irritated him at the best of times, so many intoxicated people in one loud, smelly place just infuriated him. It was in contrast to his companion for this evening, and his companion for most evenings actually.

Shego walked over to him holding a drink in each hand. "There you, I got you something strong as you really look like you need to loosen up a little, you're just so ridged." She said passing him a drink.

"I am not." He snarled as he took it regardless.

"Sure you are. Sometimes we all need to let loose." She said brushing his shoulder. She had come wearing a very form fitting green dress and black gloves which reached her elbows. It showed off a lot of her curves, which Drakken had reluctantly noticed. She'd also done something with her hair so that it obscured half her face, giving her a mysterious edge, and it was partially done up in a bun at the top, Shego's hair was far too long for it all to be tied up and the parts that weren't all seemed to flow slightly more than usual. She'd even put make up on to hide her skin tone somewhat, it was still greenish but not as obvious, he'd made no such effort keeping his skin blue. In sharp contrast he'd just thrown on whatever he had found that seemed casual, leaving him with a baggy brown shirt and jeans.

"We here on business not pleasure, Shego." He announced, turning away from her to scan the room for the sixth time.

"Doesn't mean I can't enjoy myself. We don't often go places like this on the job. It's all secret labs and army bases." Shego said sipping on whatever odd mixture she'd had made for herself.

"I'd much rather be at a top secret research laboratory or a high level military facility, which is what they're called by the way not 'army bases', than this place." Drakken said daring to drink what Shego got for him. "Yeesh, that is strong." He said drawing his head back a bit. He then licked his lips before taking another drink. "You know this isn't half bad, good aftertaste." He admitted to her.

"Maybe easy up on that a little bit." She said watching him take a large mouthful of the stuff.

"I'm not some adolescent who has just discovered alcohol, Shego." He said giving a satisfied 'ah' once he'd finished his drink. "Remember we're looking for blue eyed bald fellow." Drakken's eyes darted around the room. "Do you see him?"

"We could try asking someone if they've seen him?" Shego said as though it was the simplest thing in the world.

"You mean talk to these savages?" Drakken looked around at the mess of people. "No way!"

"Yes, actually talk to people. I know the _horror_!" She mocked him, as usual.

"Can't you at least try to understand me?" He snarled at her.

"I did once. But it hurt my head." She smirked.

"Hmph, we shall try it your way, Shego. For now anyway. I still think the best option is to blow this place sky high." He dramatically slammed his fist into his palm.

"I think that breaks the terms of our pardon." She continued to smirk at him as if his every movement was worth mocking.

Drakken turned around to find himself face to face with a young couple who were dancing intimately. "Excuse me, sir, um, man." Drakken tapped the boy on the shoulder who just glanced at Drakken then ignored him. "Hey, I'm talking to you!" Drakken tapped the boy harder.

"What?!" The youth spun around to face Drakken. His breath stank of alcohol and Drakken choked a little.

"I'm looking for someone." Drakken had to shout over a particularly loud instrumental from the DJ.

"Yeah and I'm looking to get laid but you're in the way." The man shouted back just as the music faded.

"You're what?" The girl asked, her mouth wide open.

"I… no. That's not what I meant." The boy pleaded but the girl had already stormed off.

"Now, like I said, I'm looking for someone-" Drakken began but he was interrupted by the youth.

"What the hell was that?" He demanded.

Drakken checked behind him to see if the boy had seen anything strange. "I don't see it."

"You know what I see? Some cockblocking old man who thinks he can talk to guys like me. What the hell is your game?" The youth was practically shouting now and Drakken had a feeling it wasn't to be heard over the music.

"I like chess." Drakken said for the second time that day.

"That's it, wise guy. I'm taking you down." The boy shouted and punched Drakken in the side of the face. The boy however was the one who tumbled to the floor as he overbalanced the hit when combined with his drunkenness it made him collapse. To the boy's credit he got to his feet straight away.

Drakken rubbed his check in disbelief. It hadn't really hurt, not when you were used to living with Shego and fighting Kim Possible, but he couldn't understand why the boy had done it. "Are you attempting to incur my wrath?" Drakken asked the stumbling youth.

"Incur this!" He slurred and swung again, but this time Drakken was expecting it and the fist flew harmlessly past him.

Drakken then felt a strong hand on his shoulder and a deep male voice shout. "What is going on here?"

Drakken cringed slightly at his close proximity to the shouting and turned his head. It was a bouncer. "Ah this boy has been giving me trouble." Drakken pointed to the youth, who shrugged looking shocked.

"Me? Look what he did!" The boy pointed at his lip which Drakken noticed had a bloody cut from where he'd fallen.

"You did that?" The bouncer asked Drakken.

"Heavens no!" Drakken shook his head but the bouncer didn't seem convinced.

"Out." He snarled grabbing both Drakken and the boy by the back of their necks.

The bouncer tugged them a few steps before Shego emerged again from the crowds. "Hey what you doing with them?" She asked the bouncer while pointing at Drakken.

"Your friend was involved in a drunken brawl, ma'am. I have to remove him from the premises." The bouncer explained then gave his two prisoners a squeeze to get them moving.

"Typical, I can't leave you alone for a moment can I?" Shego sighed but Drakken didn't have the chance to reply as his sidekick was swallowed by the crowd again.

"If you two have problems you can take them outside but not in here." The bouncer said as he kicked a fire exit open.

"I think there's been a mistake." Drakken tried to explain as he watched the boy being thrown to the ground.

"Don't care." The bouncer said as Drakken slammed into the gutter next to the boy.

Dr Drakken had found himself in a gloomy back alleyway with pieces of trash scattered over the cobblestone floor from an overflowing skip nearby. The scientist sat on the dirty floor for a moment after hearing the door slam behind him and the footsteps of the boy fade away.

Eventually he stood up. "I am definitely blowing that place up now." He muttered and began to pace, contemplating his next move.

…

_Stupid big blue dork! _Shego thought to herself. _I guess I'll just have to do all the work here as well._ Shego evidently had a better idea of who to talk and how to talk to them than her boss. There were a few booths in corners which were evidently private. If anyone knew regulars it would be them. But in a place this size she didn't keep her hopes up. She confidently strode up to the nearest booth where a round man with sunglasses was observing the club from a red padded sofa. Shego made it to the booth after 'gently' knocking a few people out of her way. She was stopped by a member of the security standing guard over the booth.

"This is private." He grunted at Shego as he held out his hand to prevent entry.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm just so exhausted from dancing that I wanted to sit down. I'm such an idiot. Excuse me." She bowed to the man blocking her and then waved to the man in the booth. "Sooorry." She gave him an apologetic grin.

The man in the booth studied her for a moment then chuckled. "Let her in."

_Worked like a charm. _Shego looked up at the security man who gestured at her to go in. Shego let out a long sigh as she collapsed on the sofa next to the man. "Thank you." She said in her sweetest, most childlike voice.

"You're welcome." The pudgy man chuckled again. He was wearing a tacky purple suit and blond hair was gelled in a way which looked like it belonged in the 80s rather than the modern day. "I am Marco Conti and who do I have the pleasure of addressing?" He asked holding hand out.

Shego took it as she made up a name from the top of her head. "So pleased to meet you, Mr Conti. My name is er Kim Lipsky." She gave Mr Conti a beaming smile.

"So are you Mrs Lipsky?" Mr Conti asked without letting go of Shego's hand.

"What? No! We're not married!" She snapped without thinking causing her company to look slightly taken back. "I mean… No it's not. Please just call me Kim." She seemed to have recovered well as Mr Conti bowed his head.

"That is good. You may call me Marco." He beamed at her.

"OK then, Marco." Shego let off the most disgustingly girly giggle she could manage.

"I like your laugh." He smiled at her.

Shego snorted. "I like your name, Italian right?" Marco nodded.

This went on for a while with Marco giving 'discrete' flirting which Shego may or may not have returned. After half an hour Shego decided she had gained a degree of trust from the man.

"I don't usually go to places like this." She said meekly.

"Oh?" Marco tilted his head slightly.

"No but this guy told me to meet him here." Shego shrugged. "I haven't seen him yet."

Marco sighed, "What does he look like?" Shego gave a brief description of who she was looking for and Marco slowly nodded.

"This is a big place with a lot of regulars." He said once she'd finished. "But I think I know who you mean."

"You do? What can you tell me about him?" Shego asked holding her head in her palm and leaning forwards.

"That he is not a nice man." Marco said sounding rather serious.

"He can't be that bad, you're just saying that to get me to stay here with you." Shego fidgeted in what she hoped was an innocent way.

"No I am not." Marco took off his sunglasses for the first time and Shego saw genuine concern in his eyes. "Not everyone who comes here is as innocent as me, Kim. You should stay away from this guy." Marco warned her.

"All the more reason for me to find him." Shego crossed her arms and gazed at the floor.

Marco leaned backwards and gave a soft humourless chuckle. "You're a cop, aren't you?" Shego looked up at him. "It doesn't matter, I can get you to him if you forget you saw me." Marco got up and gestured for her to follow.

Marco took her beyond the crowds and the dance floor and into a restricted door. Shego had hesitated but decided she would be fine if it were a trap. She followed Marco through corridors and down a staircase. When they reached a room that Marco stopped at, Shego could hardly hear the music. It had been reduced to dull thuds every now and then.

Marco gave a series of rapid knocks on the door. "Lynwood? You in there?"

There was a grunt of acknowledgement and Marco slowly opened the door. It was a small room with nothing more than a chair, desk, ashtray and TV in it. A man was smoking whilst leaning against the wall and leering at the new comers. Shego did not scare easy. She'd faced things others thought only existed in nightmares, sometimes she even fought on their side. But something about this man was making her uneasy. He matched Motor Ed's description, Shego recalled something along the lines of 'creepy dude' and now it seemed justified. He was bald and tall like the description and he had the most piercing blue eyes, like they were looking right through you. He wore a black suit with a clashing bright red tie.

"Something I could do for you, Marco?" he asked with a gravelly voice.

"I brought a friend for you, Lynwood." Marco said and nudged Shego into the room slightly further.

The man, Lynwood, studied Shego for a moment before stepping backward in surprise. "You… you fool. Do you have any idea who this is?" He growled.

"A cop, right?" Marco stroked his hair nervously.

"Nothing like one. This is Shego the master thief. The sidekick of that washed up super villain wannabe. And she's someone I want dead." He growled menacingly.

"Funny, that works both ways." Shego shrugged and advanced on Lynwood.

"Eat this!" He snarled and hurled the ashtray from his desk at her. She turned the plasma on her hands on and disintegrated the ashtray before it hit her but gave Lynwood enough time to catch her by complete surprise by flipping over her, a feat she hadn't expected by such a tall man, and run off through the exit.

"No you don't." Shego muttered and gave chase, bowling Marco over as she ran. "Soorry!" She called back to him without meaning it in the slightest. This is where the thrill set in, no matter how intimidating men like Lynwood looked they always ran from her. It gave her power, she was the predator and all the prey could do was run.

She chased Lynwood back up through the route she'd entered by, heading back up to the dance floor, catching glimpses of him every so often before he'd go around a corner. It wasn't long before she found herself running back into the main dance floor. Despite the mass of constantly moving people her target was easy to spot by listening for the angry shouts of dancers Lynwood had knocked over. Shego managed to maneuverer her way through the crowd much more smoothly with a series of acrobatics.

Shego saw Lynwood burst out of the main doors and followed close behind into the streets. Thankfully the streets were clear aside from the occasional parked car, allowing Shego to hurl plasma at her fleeing opponent. Her first attack missed but her second should have hit him but an unnatural spinning dodge avoided the ball of green with only a slight singe on his tie. He dashed into an alleyway on the right and Shego lost sight of him. She turned to follow and found Lynwood with another man, one who was holding a gun at her.

...

_(A/N) These last few chapters have seemed more Drakken and Shego heavy than I planned. Nothing wrong with that though :D_


End file.
